Blood Lust
by Persiana13
Summary: My Oblivion Khajiit assassin character's story.  This is a novelization of the character I played in the game.  Warning, M-rated for violence, sexual themes, and language. Contains Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studio. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 1: Captured 

My name is S'raffa, and I am an assassin in training. Seduction is far more a potent weapon than any blade or arrow for an assassin. Although a weapon does help, as a woman, I feel as though my biggest asset is my willingness to put my body up for pleasure so I can get close to my target and slit his throat while in the midst of passion. You probably think I am a slut or something, whoring myself like this. But, that is how I operate as an assassin.

Why do I want to be an assassin, you may ask? Very simple; I enjoy the thrill of it. I enjoy watching the life drain from my victim's eyes as I kill them. I have always been fascinated with death. It started with the animals out near my parent's hamlet. At first, no one could understand why the animals were dying off. With my natural agility and guile, I can be a truly capable assassin. And, that was when I set out to the Imperial City to make my mark. I want the power to choose who lives and dies, and I want to see the life extinguish from their eyes as I leer down upon them, my blade in their chest. And, I first find my target, a wealthy noble, here, in the Imperial City.

I seduce my target in the Imperial City. He is stark naked, lying with his eyes closed. I am not part of the Dark Brotherhood or anything; at least not yet. The man that wanted him dead was willing to pay a handsome lot for his head. I do not ask why; it is not an assassin's place to question why a target must die, but, simply put; he must.

I slink my supple body closer, purring in delight. As I purr into his ear, one of my arms snakes around to a pillow. I pull the pillow over him and bury his face in it. At first, he thinks it's foreplay, but then is starting to struggle. I try to press harder, but he overpowers me and throws me aside. He yelled,

"You pathetic whore! You tried to kill me!"

He got dressed and summoned the guards. I tried to fight them off, but they had me restrained. One of them slapped me. I could taste blood before the second knocked me unconscious.

When I awoke, I was in a dungeon in the Imperial City. I look down and notice the rags I am wearing. It was hardly flattering. I felt a throbbing headache. It was all coming back to me now. I swear I will murder him for this.

I stood and stretched my arms up high, yawning. I can hear my stomach growl. I looked around to see if the guards had left me something to eat.

This Dunmar in the cell across from me taunts me,

"Well, Khajiit. Hungry? There is a rat in my cell, if you can get it."

I wish I could kill this guy right now. I really am not in the best of moods.

The Dunmar continues to taunt me,

"They don't feed the new prisoner, you know. They starve you, beat you up, and then, they kill you."

My ears picked up something at that moment. I can hear movement coming from upstairs. No doubt, it was the guards. However, my sense of smell detected something else.

I tried to get a better look, but a female guard's face got in my way. She said,

"What is this? This cell is supposed to be off limits!"

Really, I wonder why. The female guard continued,

"Move away to the wall, prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you."

I decided, for the sake of my own skin, I would. I watched carefully and silently. These guards are not the same as the ones that arrested me. They have better gear, for one.

Three of these guards dressed in what looked to be well maintained armor entered, along with an elderly man that seemed to know me. If I had to guess, he was the emperor.

The emperor looked at me and said,

"You. I have seen you before in my dreams."

I blink and came closer. He said,

"Gods, this is the day. Assassins have killed my sons and I am next."

I wonder who these assassins are. He seemed to want to explain more to me, but, one of the guards said,

"Sire, we must be going."

He pressed a brick inside and, there, before my very eyes, the wall shifted. I was stunned. The four of them disappeared into the darkness.

Now, I am faced with two options; stay here and rot, or make my escape. I choose the later, primarily because I do not want my good looks to fade in this place.

I crept quietly as best I could, staying as close to the shadows as I could. It should not have been a surprise to me that the castle had secret passage ways, but this was the first time I saw something so intricate.

I continue onward, staying to the shadows, and I see the assassins the emperor is talking about. They do not look like normal assassins. These guys are different; darker than the Dark Brotherhood. One of the Blades, the emperor's guards, is dead and the others go off into another corridor. I hastily grab the sword and some gear, as I hear a wall come crumbling down.

I brace for an attack and a rat comes right at me. I slice into it, its innards spraying all over the place. The sword is nice, but it is a bit hefty for a two handed blade. I prefer a one handed blade, myself. Regardless, it might be worth some money.

Grabbing what I can, I barely manage to get through the small space and find some other gear lying around. It was rusted from old age, but I will take what I can get. I find a bow that its string is still taut, and some arrows. I also find some gold and gems, and some decrepit armor. I began using the bow, sneaking around. I find a dead goblin and wonder if there are more of those things running around here.

More rats plagued this dark area of the castle, and, as I make my way toward the darkness, I can hear something scuffling. I'm not sure what it is, but it groans inhumanly.

A group of rats retreat from the sight of the zombie. Some are still fighting it. The zombie will no doubt win, but, as it disposes the last of the rats, I fire my bow. I keep firing, frantic that this thing will not go down. It finally does and I continue forward.

I find more rats until I come to a section where I encounter a live goblin. It is hard to believe that we are still underneath the castle and all of this is right under the emperor's nose.

I keep using my bow, my arrows penetrating the sickly goblin flesh and piercing their hearts, or whatever equivalent. I find two goblins coming right at me and I unleash a trap meant for me on them. I snicker and continue onward.

They really built quite an encampment for themselves around here. I even manage to find some treasure and some tools for alchemy. Poisons are assassin weapons, and I think they will come in handy.

I reach a large cavern and find a goblin shaman and her guards. I quickly dispatch the guards, but I tumble on instinct out of the way of an oncoming lightning bolt. I stay behind some cave spires and fire an arrow as I quickly move out and back to cover. The shaman took some damage and failed to hit me with a fireball. Great, I do not know how powerful this thing is, or the type of spells at its disposal. I have to end the fight quickly.

I fired more arrows, my nerves at their breaking point. Some missed, others hit. Enough hit to ensure its death. I practiced my archery on the penned rats, and scavenged the shaman's scepter. Not an arch-wizard's staff, but I will take it.

After looting more of the chests, I managed to meet up with the emperor's group and guards. One of them accused me of working with the assassins. I do not know these guys. I can associate myself with the Dark Brotherhood, but these new assassins; there is just something demonic about them I do not like.

The emperor stops him and asks me to join the group. He probably knows I am an assassin, just not one of these ones.

We continue onward, the fights with more of these unusual assassins. I slice though one of them, the cut deep enough in his abdomen that he is holding his stomach, trying to prevent the spilling of his blood. Of course, it was hard to tell blood was spilled, seeing as how their robes were the same color.

Finally, we reached a potential impasse. Two guards went on ahead, thinking the assassins had corner us. The emperor and I took refuge in an alcove not too far from the dead end. The emperor gave me an amulet, telling me about another son that he had, and that a man named Jauffre knew of the man's location.

I look at the amulet. It was a shiny, but I could not put it on. I look up and there is one of those assassins behind us. He stabs the Emperor and I manage to kill the assassin. One of the guards came back and I explained the situation. He seemed to trust me. Then again, I was good at faking being sincere.

As I went out and into the sewers the guard told me about, a part of me was worried. Was the world really going to end? Nah, these assassins had to be some assassin guild that wanted to rival the Dark Brotherhood. That is what this is all about.

I made my way through the nauseous gases the sewers had created. Gods, how do they stand to be down here?

I saw some rats and goblins, and quickly dispatched them. Of course, they do not mind the smell.

I crept around the sewers for hours. I was beginning to think I had become lost in the maze, and that I would starve to death. That was when I saw a light…

Next Chapter:  
>Adventures in the Imperial City<p>

AN: I will take certain liberties in this story. There may be certain things that I describe that are not in any in-game play. There are also spoilers for those that have not played Oblivion. You have been warned. If you do not want anything spoiled as you are playing as an Assassin…DO NOT READ THIS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 2: The New City 

The fresh air was hard to take in at first. I had grown accustom to all the musty smells of the sewer and the dungeon that the fresh air was almost like fire. I stopped for a moment, letting my body readjust to the light and to the air. After a few seconds, I breathed deeply, filling my lungs with the sweet, crisp air. I stretch my arms high and arch my body into the sun. The warmth feels good for a change. After a minute, I sigh and make my way.

I have to be on the look out for guards, but, as I sneak and flip around, I notice none of them are in the area. Maybe they are all on a lunch break. I continue through to the Imperial City, and through the massive doors.

As I enter, I look around in awe. Cobblestone streets and sidewalks line this city. The buildings stand as tall as giants. I walked normally as I could past the guards, who only nodded my presence. I could overhear one of them commenting that I must have been in some fight, the way my armor and weapons looked.

I could hear the people chattering like chickens, talking about the emperor's death. Whoever these guys were that did it, they seemed darker than the Dark Brotherhood. Not once was I able to recover any of their weapons. At least, with the Brotherhood, you could find their daggers or something. I decide to find a weapon's shop and upgrade my equipment, and sell some of the loot I collected. If I am going to be an assassin, I need better equipment.

I make my way to the Fighting Chance, a weapon's dealer. I find a better iron bow and sell all the excess weapons I am carrying, leaving me with my new bow, arrows, and my steel short sword. I ask about armor, and the woman recommends me to the Best Defense.

The Best Defense is an armor shop and I find some better light armor for myself. Along the way, I pick through some crates, careful not to be seen. I recovered a basic mortar and pestle and, when I have the time, find some more ingredients to make potions and poisons. I even harvest some lotus seed in the moat.

As I walk around this area of the Imperial City, the Market District, I do come across a shop that interests me. Jensine's Good as New Merchandise. Intrigued, I walk in.

There, Jensine is the shopkeeper and we get into a conversation. I discover she runs the society of merchants in the city, and that Thoronir, one merchant not affiliated with the society, is undercutting everyone. Jensine is convinced the property is stolen and offers a handsome bounty for any information to be used against him. While this was not a contract for hire per se, I was interested in the lucrative offer and accepted.

I went over to the Copious Coinpurse, Thoronir's shop. I commented on the nice selection of items and all he would tell me is that it's all about the people you know. I bought some things and left.  
>I simply could not kill the man. The contract stated that I had to find information, and since he was not going to talk, I had to follow him.<p>

I asked around and most people I talked to say that the merchants often go to the merchant's inn for a bite to eat. I entered the inn and reserved a room. I went up to my room and began mixing potions; just in case this turned out bad. I check my weapons and then go to bed for a few hours, since the shops were still open.

When I awoke, it was already nightfall. I quickly packed up my gear and armor and walked downstairs. There, sitting in the corner, was my mark. I talked with a few others and waited for about an hour or so when he left. I bade the inn keeper good night and followed him.

I was not yet skilled in hiding, but I tried my best to stay to the shadows. I do not try to arouse suspicion and stay a few feet behind my quarry. I follow him to a secluded area in the Market District and notice the elf meeting with a blonde man. The man's name is Agamir. I stay in the shadows, behind the well and eavesdrop on the conversation. Agamir explains that there is another shipment coming in. Thoronir wants to hold off because the society is putting more pressure on him. Agamir threatens to expose the whole operation. Thoronir keeps quiet and they both leave.

Discovering this, I slink into the shadows and watch until they both leave. I begin following Agamir, the night cloaking my presence. I followed him into the Green Way and stayed near the tombstones, following him. Eventually, I followed him into the Talos District. It looked to be a rich section of town. I carefully followed him to his home. He was ahead of me, but I do not think he noticed me. I found that, as long as he is home, his house is barred from the inside. All that means is that I will have break in when he is not around.

I decide to head out to this cave called Dzonot Cave outside the city. From what the guards told me, there were bandits holed up in there. It seemed like a good idea to practice some fighting before heading to Agamir. I have no idea what he could have, or what I could be dealing with.

I entered the cave and immediately noticed a trip wire. Really, these bandits are so immature that they think this little trap can stop anyone? I carefully study it in the shadows, my night eyes penetrating the darkness. I trip the trap and leap out of the way, the log coming down and hitting nothing. I wait a few moments in the darkness and, when I hear nothing, I move on quietly.

The bandits were smarter than I thought when I encountered a dog and his master. I took the dog out first with my bow, but had to weave and duck out of the way of the master with the hammer. I took a bad hit, but I managed to kill him. I healed and continued onward.

I saw another archer across the way and fired my bow. He was down in one shot. Too easy. The rat, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult, scurrying out of its corner to attack me. I killed it quickly and continued onward.

I eventually found more treasure, and the head of the bandits in this cave. She came at me, and I dodged, using my arrow to fire some shots. Luckily I got the first strike through the shadows and got rid of her two cohorts in the same way.

After raiding the treasure troves of the bandits, I returned to the city. It was just starting to be daybreak and I decided to get some sleep, since the shops were not open yet. After a few hours rest, I sold some of the weapons I recovered and decided to check to see if Agamir had left.

It was noon and he still had not left yet. He may be trying to rob the grave at night. I decided to explore the Talos district more thoroughly and see if there was another way in. I found a sewer drain, but decided against exploring it for now. I continued to look around, talking with some people. I heard rumors of the church in Anvil being attacked, the clergy dead. There is also a prophet speaking on the evil that committed this act, and people did not how to take it. I will have to pay a visit to him sometime, find out what he is rambling about.

I returned a little later in the afternoon and discovered Agamir had still not left yet. I place myself out of sight, in a corner, and begin mixing potions with my mortar. I wait a few more hours and finally, he does leave. I approach the house, being careful to stay out of sight of the patrolling guards. Once they were out of view, I hastily opened the door.

I shut the door quickly and began sneaking around. I had no idea how long Agamir would be gone, so I had to work fast. I asked myself; where would I put anything I was trying to hide.

There was a scent. A faint one, like the stench of death and soil. The scent was coming from the basement. I picked the lock and opened it. The smell became more pronounced as I descended into the basement. Finally, I looked and saw bone and bone meal scattered all over the place. I had a feeling I knew where Thoronir was getting his goods. And, my suspicions were confirmed as I found a book containing inventory of all the bodies that were begin dug up and their items stolen.

Looting a body is one thing when it is on the field of battle, but, even as an assassin, I do have some moral code. One thing is I never desecrate a body after it has been interred.

I pick up the book and head back to Thornoir. I explain everything about the inventory and he is appalled at his behavior. He will no longer have anything to do with Agamir, but I was worried. I was worried that Agamir might complete another order. Thoronir told me to stop Agamir before he desecrates another tomb. I hastily left.

I had a feeling I knew where he was going to be, so I coated my blade with poison and began hunting him. I figured he had to be stealing from a mausoleum, so I made my way to one. There, he sprung a trap for me and he had a guard with him.

Khajiit are infamous for an ability called the Eye of Fear. It causes the target to run in a mad panic away. I use that on the guard and he flees to a corner. That leaves me to deal with Agamir.

I block and dodge his sword, but somehow, I can feel myself getting weaker. I had to end this quickly. I jabbed him with my sword, backed away, and came at him again, this time with a new coating of poison. I kept stabbing him and slicing at him until he fell. Now, it was the guard's turn.

The guard was still cowering when I attacked him, but the spell was nearing the end. He came at me with a sword and we sparred for a little before I ended his life.

I took a moment to recuperate and heal. Even though I am skilled with the blade, long battles are not what I am setting out to do. One quick, decisive motion is what an assassin achieves. The sound of a battle draws a crowd. Luckily, this was a mausoleum, so the only witnesses are already dead.

I found the shovel that Agamir used to dig the graves. I returned to the Coinpurse and told the elf merchant Agamir was dead. Thoronir was relieved and gave me a Weatherwind Circlet. I put it on and smile. He said it grants magical protection from fire and frost. I think this may come in handy.

I return to Jensine and explain everything. She hands me the bounty and takes the book and shovel.

Never had I rested easier that night than I did. Too bad I did not strike first; the Dark Brotherhood would have invited me in…

Next Chapter:

Outside the city…


	3. Chapter 3

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 3: Exploring the Sewers 

The Imperial City intrigued me, and, as an assassin, I had to learn all the intricate details. After resting up, I decided to check around the city for any interesting caves.

It was raining, the clouds darkening and billowing, the water falling down on my head. Thunder echoed for miles around. In a way, the storms are good; it camoflauges an assassin's entrance or exit. However, it does not go well with slopping wet fur or clothes.

I found another entrance to the sewers. Though they were locked, I was determined to explore. The sewers, despite their smell, offered an endless maze of tunnels that one can slip in and out of, without being seen. Knowing the sewers would be a vital tool in an assassin's arsenal. Along the way, I found a very interesting plant called Nirnroot. I will have to have an alchemist look at it later.

After entering, I recall the odor of the sewers from my escape. Though it was only a few days ago, it felt like a lifetime. I readied my bow and began stalking the sewers, careful if anything that was down here should not be.

I found a rat and quickly dispatched it. As I crept through the sewers, careful not to make a sound, I found some bandits. Interesting and quite clever; what better way to hide from the law than right under their noses. I shot an arrow at one, and he tried to come at me with his war hammer, but I quickly fired another arrow before he had the chance.

Mud crabs, rats, and bandits; no shortage of any of them. The mud crabs were hardest to take out, since I could barely see them, even with my night eye abilities. Some arrows missed and I prayed I was not detected by bandits. Luckily, the bandits had killed most of the mud crabs without noticing me, so I was able to kill them quickly.

Whenever I use a bow, or a blade, I try to picture the weapon striking at something vital. I get a feeling of enjoyment as an arrow plunges into my victim's heart, or when a blade rips into his flesh. I found one bandit I dropped in an instant. The quick kills are necessary for a contract, but there are times I just wish to ravish my victim's body, enjoying the look on his face as I rob him of his last few moments of life. I smile and then sink my blade and my teeth into his throat. I taste his blood and drink it like it was fine wine.

My fantasy costs me as I am spotted by an elf archer. He hides behind a pillar and I manage to do the same. As he fires, he summons a ghost spirit to get me. I have to dispatch the elven bandit quickly.

I do so in a few moments. Relieved, I quickly gather his arrows and a new bow. I then realize I am lost. With all the passageways and gates that I have been opening, I had not been keeping track. Luckily, in one of the bandit's chests I found a key. It may be a way out of here.

I continued onward, killing bandits and raiding their treasure hordes of their ill-gotten gains. I felt fairly good about myself until I reached something. There was something about where I had wandered into that bothered me. The air felt different, like a clinging darkness. I could smell blood to, and, as I entered, I saw someone ahead of me, his back turned. I fired an arrow in the darkness, but he saw me. I quickly followed up with more arrows, but he was a sorcerer of some kind. I dodged some of his lightning attacks, and he managed to summon an ancestral spirit. Great, an elven sorcerer. What could be worse? I quickly killed the sorcerer, since it would be pointless to go after the spirit.

When I approached the body, however, I found it was a vampire. This sent a chill down my spine. A vampire, right underneath the Imperial City meant there could be more. Did I stumble upon a vampire lair? I decide to take whatever the sorcerer had and leave before any more wanted to turn me into a seven course meal.

I return to a previous door and seal it. I have to find a way out of here before those vampires find their dead comrade and come looking for me. I started running, making noises. I scurry up to the first ladder I see and pull the cover. I close it and look up.

I am in the Market District of the Imperial City. It is also day time. I breathe a sigh of relief and sit for a moment, catching my breath. That was not fun. I hope I never encounter another vampire as long as I live.

I have my equipment repaired and sell my loot to the Fighting Chance again. I decide that it would be best to leave the Imperial City for a little while. Hopefully, the vampires will not come after me in the daylight.

I leave through the Talos district and I walk across the bridge. As I walk across the bridge, I see a small hamlet called Weye. I meet a man in fishing waders and he explains that he was bested by fish. At first, my reaction is to laugh in his face, but there was something amiss. I decide to help him in his endeavor. He was confused as to my reaction, but was overjoyed that I wanted to help him. He explained that he was saving enough to retire and he was almost there, that he needed to get these scales from these fish in the lake. He offered me something, as he is a sort of traveler and had a lot of treasure. I accept and go fishing.

He obviously did not tell me that these fish were slaughter fish, with deadly fangs and hard scales. Now, I can see why he had such a hard time with them. I began swimming in the lake, cutting up the fish. I dove up and down, trying to maintain my oxygen. I think to myself how did I end up in this mess. Anyway, I did manage to get twelve scales, but at the cost of my steel short sword. I will have to bring it in for repairs. Luckily, I have that weapon from Agamir. Though I am loathe to use it for a menial task, my bow is effectively useless in the water.

I return with the twelve scales and he gives me a Jewel of the Rumare. Exhausted, I go to the Wawnet Inn. There, the innkeeper tells me of a rare wine called Shadownbanish Wine, and she offered me a handsome reward for its retrieval. I said I would think about it and got a room for the night. I just want to go to bed…

Next Chapter:

Journey to Chorrol


	4. Chapter 4

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 4: Cover 

Traveling at night is risky, more so when vampires are after you. I have to take the chance and make it to Chorrol. Luckily, it is a clear night, so I should be all right. I take out my bow and begin trekking along the country side.

I take the main path to Chorrol for two reasons; I need a place to repair my sword and I do not dare take the chance in the Imperial City for the vampires might track me down. The second reason is that the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild are looking for recruits. In order to be an effective assassin, one must not only have need of income, but also one must also need to have a safe haven that others are oblivious to. If I join the Fighters Guild, I will not only have exceptional access to weapons and some light armor, but I also do not have to pay those ridiculous fees at inns and hotels anymore.

Traveling at night lends a certain mystique in the air for an assassin like me. Under the cloak of darkness, I feel one with the night. Swift and supple; the night sky is a cape I wear that protects me from the hounds of daylight.

I reach a fort called Fort Ash. I am merely passing through when a Khajiit bandit comes out of hiding, and demands money. I politely decline and open fire. I manage to get some poison on my arrows, but it does little to slow him down. I run up the fort to the highest point, dealing some damage along the way. I manage to turn myself invisible and sneak away. He was already weakened from the skirmish, and also the fact that he fell one floor down. Acrobat he is not.

When my invisibility wore off, he came at me and I fired my bow. He dropped dead. I began to leave when I noticed some goblins had died, protecting some gemstones. I scooped up the gemstones and began rummaging the outside of the ruins. I found a few food stuffs, things that can help me with mixing potions.

I continued onward to Chorrol, hurrying the pace. I found some other alchemical items which would serve my purpose well. A thick fog began rolling in as dawn broke, and I had made it to Chorrol.

I began exploring the town, but the shops were all closed. I had to see the blacksmith and have them repair my equipment. In a little while, it did open, and I sold all the excess weapons and armor, as well as the gems, to the blacksmith. I managed to get my steel short sword repaired and walked around town.

After a few minutes, I talked with someone that worked in the Fighters Guild. She said to go to the guild hall and speak with the headmaster. As I made my way forth, I tried to be observant to the town. There was a magnificent oak tree in the center of town. I looked at it and nodded approvingly. People had gathered around it, even in this early hour, and were already talking and gossiping about recent events, particularly the slayings of the Emperor and his sons. I even heard one of them talking about the Dark Brotherhood, and how they come to you in your sleep if you kill an innocent. I had to remember that.

I walked into the guild and I am greeted by a gruff Dunmar who wants nothing to do with me. I simply walk in and speak to the headmaster of the guild, who is a woman of age, but still manages to keep spry. She asks if I want to join the guild and I answer yes. She then says,

"Go to Chendylhall. There is a job there. Or go to Anvil. There is a job there as well."

Since Chendylhall is closer, I went there. Before I left, however, I met a man named Reynald Jemane. He says there was someone tainting his good name. It was obvious this guy was drunk off his ass, but he offered me fifty gold to find the imposter, as he put it. Hell, for a hundred, I could kill him if he really wanted to. So, I guess I can kill two birds with one stone on this one.

As I walked to Cheyndylhall, I asked a guard about Reynald. He did not know him, but there was a man named Guilbert that matched that description. He was staying in the lodge behind me. I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and enter. Besides, there are too many witnesses that could see me.

As I enter the lodge, I find the man in question on the second floor. Another reason I do not kill him right away; he is armed with a war hammer. Not really the best to deal with. I go over to him and explain about the man in Chorrol. He seemed to be in shock as he said it was his long lost twin brother. He departed immediately, but told me to check up on them in a while. I think I might do that.

Anyway, I had to get to the Fighters Guild and complete my first contract. The Orc assigning me this is gruff, but I do not give him any lip. One, he is my superior…for now. The second reason is he is armed with a weapon made from something I had not seen before, so it was best not to tick this guy off. That, and the fact there were two people downstairs that could easily take me.

My mission was to deliver weapons to other Fighters Guild members in a Desolate Mine not too far away from there, and then assist them in taking out the goblins that had infested it.

I exit Chendylhall and walk through the valley, encountering a small lodge just outside of town. Knights of the White Thorn or something. I don't remember the place, and I don't care. My job is to get to the desolate mine.

Two goblins guard the entrance, but I quickly dispose of them with my bow. They never saw it coming. Personally, I hate the things, coming from the time I escaped. I enter the mine and use my night eyes to find the others. I gave them the steel sword, steel bow, and steel war hammer. Then, we began the hunt.

I managed to find some steel arrows. Those would go great with the iron ones I already had. Plus, this mine could contain some riches not yet discovered, or discovered by miners that were not fast enough to cash them in. This was becoming a more lucrative mission for me after all.

I had to play the part and immediately went after some goblins. They were ganging up on me in these dark tunnels and soon, I was fighting hard. I managed to dispatch the first goblin easily, but the other two were almost on top of me. The elven swordsman came to my rescue and managed to fight them off. I continued onward through the dark, confined tunnels of the mine. I hate it here; the confined areas give me limited opportunities to dodge and use my acrobatics. I found another goblin and managed to beat him, stabbing him in the heart and letting the sickly green fluid spill all over the place.

With all the chaos that was erupting in the mine, and the maze it was in, it was rather easy for us to all get lost. In fact, it cost one of us dearly, as the orc that was with us stumbled upon a trap. I am no fan of orcs, and I believe his death was his own undoing. One should always pay attention to the surroundings.

I returned to the Guild Hall and received my payment. I got a tongue lashing, but that was to be expected. I was too tired to argue and went to bed.

Maybe I will pay those brothers a visit in Chorrol now…

Next Chapter:

Fines, and a return to Chorrol.


	5. Chapter 5

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 5: Fines, Brothers, and Vampires 

Staying in Cheydinhal was not a bad idea, considering I could view the surrounding area and look for information. One thing I find out was about the fines in the town were quite exuberant for such a small town. I found out that a man named Aldos lost his home because of the fines that were so outrageous. I decided to see Garros, the count's liaison and ask him about it.

Garros suspects the captain of the guard, Ulrich Leland, to be corrupt. At first, Garros thought Ulrich came from a rich family, but everything this man had bought was bought recently. Just meeting Ulrich, I can tell this was going to be trouble.

Garros recommended I talk with Llevana Hedaren. She was a Dark Elf that offered to bring in the homeless Aldos. I do not mind the charity of it all, it really is touching. I went to meet Aldos and found him near the wall furthest away from the castle. He was clearly drunk and ordered me to follow him to reclaim his house. I decided to follow, but kept a safe distance away from the action. I stood a few feet away and watched as Aldos told off the guard in front of his house.

Aldos was irate at the situation and threatened to do the guard bodily harm. The guard repeatedly told Aldos that he would be placed under arrest. Aldos was not going to listen and brandished a dagger. Aldos clumsily charged at the guard, who chopped him down across the chest in one slice.

Needless to say, that it was quick, and it was quite mess. I looked over the body and looted it. The guard paid me no mind and I went to tell Llevana about what had happened. She wanted Ulrich dead right now, and told me to go find him. I can see it in her eyes; she wanted vengeance. And, as much as I would have loved to have seen Llevana shove a dagger in Ulrich, cutting into his heart, I had one issue with it; I could be connected. The role of a good assassin would be to not be connected to anything.

Garros also seems to share my point, although he said that if I was connected to this, I would be locked up. I had to go along with the law on this one. Oh, well. Here I was hoping for a straight pathway into the Dark Brotherhood. Garros gave me a key to Leland's chambers. I went in through the guard mess hall and saw him, sitting at his desk. I was discreet and managed to find the evidence against him, all while he was having his back to me. He probably thought I was nothing. On the way out, I purred in his ear, telling him things I would do to him. Leland looked at me and told me to scat. He said that, as flexible and beautiful as you are, you are far from being a real woman.

I would gladly sink my blade and my teeth into him, but there were guards everywhere. I take my time to leave and return to Garros. As I hand him the evidence, I cannot help but feel I should let Llevana have her revenge.

Garros takes the letter and tells me to wait at this lodge in two hours, just near the edge of town. It was not the same one as I saw earlier, but I do know the one he is talking about. I knew it was going to be a while, so I decided to do some shopping. I also received some information about a couple of fort ruins down south, and a cave, a mine, and an ancient ruin in the surrounding area of Cheydinhal. I would have to look into those sometime. It might be worth my while, once I complete being the head of the Dark Brotherhood.

Two hours have passed, and I wait in the lodge. Garros comes to me and tells me of Leland's arrest. He also said that he was now the knew captain and gave me a handsome bounty. Leland would be locked away for a long time. While I did not have the pleasure of either watching or actually killing Leland, I have a feeling that, being a former Captain of the guard and now an inmate will be a more…interesting change in lifestyle, shall we say?

I decide to return to Chorrol and check on the brothers. Both of them are in the Grey Mare Inn and Guilbert is thankful for the reunion. He also seemed to have a request; find Weatherleah, the home that was theirs before the ogres came. I contemplate for a moment; ogre teeth were surprisingly rare alchemical ingredients. If I could get my hands on some, then I could make more potions and poisons. I agreed and talked with one of the members of the Fighters Guild who was an avid tracker. She directed me south of Chorrol.

It was approaching nightfall, but I decided to chance it. The vampires probably have not been tracking me for a while, anyway.

I stalk the grasslands, careful not to give myself away. I could feel the cool, clear night air around me, as I scurry with my bow. I approach a ruins called Fort Carmala, and, before I can go in, I am ambushed by an imp. I quickly dispatch the imp and watch as a deer scurries away.

Outside the fort I noticed a defeated zombie. I sigh to myself and decided to hell with it and go in the fort.

My night eyes pierce the darkness and I could smell blood. I found a dead treasure hunter and decided to loot his body. I then look at his wounds and found something that made me shiver.

Bite marks, made by a vampire.

I gulp loudly and slowly open the creaking door. At the top of the stairs was a person with their back turned. I shook my head and get ready to fire an arrow. I do not know what I am when I do this. I fire the arrow, then fire another to quickly eliminate the vampire. I am about to check on the body when I see a skeleton not too far away. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, and I did not want to lose my one and only magic weapon, I decided to leave. I really, really hate vampires. Their abilities I want, but not much of anything else.

I found a small hamlet as I exited the fort called Hackdirt. I thought about avoiding it, since it was extremely close to the vampire nest.

A little further, after killing a rat, I found Weatherleah. I snuck up on the first ogre and fired my bow. I kept firing, frantic that the thing would not go down. It eventually did, the arrows must have hit some of its vital parts. Then again, what parts are vital on an ogre?

I found two more and killed them. My heart was racing and I was sweating. Between the vampires and ogres, I was going to have a difficult and sleepless night. I returned to Chorrol and brought the brothers back to their home of Weatherleah. They gave me all they had.

I never went to bed more tired, or more afraid in my life. Ogres and vampires was enough reason to decide on leaving Chorrol for a little bit. Maybe I will look into that alchemist in Skingrad about that plant I found…

Next Chapter:

Adventures in Skingrad and Anvil…


	6. Chapter 6

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 6: Skingrad and Anvil 

Nirnroot was a rare ingredient if the local alchemist I talked to in the Imperial City said it was so. He did recommend me to a man in Skingrad that knew of such things.

I walked the streets and Skingrad reminded me of the Imperial City, only not as large or as expansive. But, the similarities were still there and I walked around, listening to the hustle and bustle of the city. The alchemist I had to see was in the inn, right across from the Fighters Guild. I had sold some of my loot I acquired earlier in my adventures, and now, I was going to see this alchemist.

The alchemist explained that this ingredient, Nirnroot, was a component used in something called the Elixir of Exploration. This was supposed to be the end-all, be-all potion for the dungeon explorer would need. That could be very helpful I thought to myself. He gave me a location of were I could find it. He also mentioned that this particular plant grows near water, as he summed it up in the missive I received.

Well, when I think of water, I think of Anvil, and, since the Fighters Guild had a job for me there, I should check out the town. Plus, the priests and priestess of Dibella were all savagely murdered by a coming darkness. I had to check this out.

As I walked into town in Anvil, I could smell the sea and feel the ocean breeze caressing the fur on my face. I walked into a weapon's shop and found a steel bow. I bought it, selling my iron one. A better bow meant a better chance of killing my target with fewer hits.

As I walked around the town, everyone was talking about the church attack. I wonder who or what could have done this without being seen. Definitely something powerful, and something dark. Not even the Dark Brotherhood would risk something so bold.

I continued walking around and decided to explore the surrounding area. That was when I found this farm house. I figured I can kill her and get into the Brotherhood that way.

However, she was awake. Pity, I could not kill her in her sleep. She asked a favor of me to retrieve a mace called Rockshatter from her husband, who has gone off and joined a group of marauders. This may be a good chance to do some fighting and sneaking, something I had not done for a couple of days.

I went to Fort Strand, tasting the sea breeze. As I moved along, I could see some movement along the perimeter. Since night had fallen, I figure to use the cover of darkness to my advantage. That, and if vampires did decide to show up, they could go after the others and I could slip away.

I approached the rear of the fort ruins and perched, letting my night eyes take over. However, as I fired my first shot, I missed, and the two female guards outside the ruins tried to go after me. I found a perch where they could not get to me, but I slipped, and clumsily landed in front of them. Damn, this is bad.

I madly fired arrows at one of them. One penetrated her heart, and she was bleeding profusely. The second was a bit more of a problem. I dashed out of the way of some of her blows, but I got hit with that hammer. I managed to finally drop her and began healing up.

After I healed, I crept inside the dungeon. I had my bow ready, and I suddenly came across a mage. I was still concealed, and laced my arrow with some poison. I fired and nearly killed her, but she quickly ran behind cover and tried to heal. I had to be on her and fast.

It took some doing, but I did manage to kill her. Damn, I am getting rusty. Well, no more.

I slithered down another corridor and that was when I saw a pressure plate. I smirk to myself and, looking over, I saw another marauder. I fired my arrow and quickly withdrew. He knew where I was, but he refused to go over the pressure plate. He was easy pickings.

However, as I dashed past the plate, I had not taken into account that the bridge would collapse. I stayed in the shadows for a moment, out of sight. That ruckus had to alert someone to my presence. I stayed silent and then crept forward down the dark corridor.

I managed to find the man I was looking for and fired my arrow. However, the leader of the marauders was right next to him and called for reinforcements. I had to get Rockshatter now! I madly fired my bow and managed to drop him, but the marauders were all ready to pounce on me. Grabbing the mace, I turned invisible and dashed away as fast as I could. When I got to another section of the ruins, I dropped my invisibility and took out any more marauders that came my way. I ran back to Anvil and shacked up at the Count's Arms. After what I had been through, I deserved a luxurious rest.

The next morning, I returned the mace to the farmer and she was grateful.

As I entered back into town, I met a woman named Maelona. She said she had some trouble with a gang of women that stole her husbands ring. This might be the job I am looking for to get into the Dark Brotherhood…

Next Chapter:

The Anvil Sirens


	7. Chapter 7

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 7: Sirens' Wail 

The power of femininity is a weapon more potent than any sword or spear could ever be forged. While the main topic was the chapel attack, another rumor I heard was a gang of women were robbing men blind by ways of seduction. I do not mind whoring myself, but it seems a little base if you ask me to rob someone. According to one of the guards, men are so embarrassed by it that they do not even bother reporting it. If I am going to whore myself out, I am not going to take the chance that someone is going to identify me. I am going to kill them and bury the body where no one can find it.

Still, if this was a contract, I had to know more. The woman I was speaking with, Maelona, had me suspicious from the start. She said her husband Gogan had been seduced by the feminine wiles of these three and they stole a priceless family heirloom. A ring. She said to talk to Gogan for more info.

While I would have talked with Gogan, Maelona seemed off. I could not place it, but I felt something was weird about Maelona, like she was not who she seemed to be. Not an assassin, but something else. Like a Watch soldier.

Anyway, I visited Gogan and he explained that the three women often went to the Flowing Bowl, a bar for sailors. I walked out to the docks and entered the Flowing Bowl. As I talked and drank a little, one of the women I suspected in the gang came up to me. Her name is Faustina, and she had an offer for me. Join the gang. She says they are not whores, but I beg to differ. Faustina explained to meet me at a farm house up the road from Anvil, near Fort Strand. I accepted and, after I finished my drink, I set out.

It was approaching nightfall, and I got their a little early. I first decided to check around the outside of the house, to see if there was another way out. I had a feeling this was going to turn out bad, so I readied my sword, since my bow would only get in the way. I laced the sword with some poison and proceeded inside. Once inside, Faustina made the offer. I refused and told her I wanted the ring back. Faustina cursed herself, as she had been discovered and called two other women to help her.

I used my Eye of Fear power and sent Faustina away, then went after the other two. The area was small and cramp, so I had to rely on my agility and my armor as best I could. One of them was a Khajiit and, though not as nimble as me, definitely gave me a run for my money.

The battle was hard, primarily because my targets could fight back, and fight back fairly well. One of them, the Khajiit, turned invisible. Luckily, I knew where she was and it did not bother me at all. I stabbed one of the women in the chest, her blood pouring out onto my clothes. Faustina came at me again and, using some sort of spell, drained me of my intelligence. I had no idea if it was a poison or what, but I felt the effects hurting me. I did a back flip across the bed and slashed at Faustina. The blade struck her face and blood spilled out onto the wall. The screams were loud, but, luckily, or thankfully, we were far away for any guards to notice or pay heed.

I somersaulted off of the wall and went for Faustina. I stabbed her in the stomach, and life faded from her. The Khajiit in the room roared with rage and came at me, but I twisted out of the way and sliced her into oblivion.

And that was when Maelona and Gogan showed up. Maelona said they had heard everything, and they had set this trap to catch the gang. Of course, since they assumed I reacted in self-defense, no charges would be filed. I had a feeling that this was a set up, so I decided to loot the bodies and keys, and lay down while the guards did their thing.

After a few hours, I woke up in the same bed that I had murdered all three of them. The bodies were gone and the guards were gone.

I left, muttering that I was so sure I could get into the Dark Brotherhood. I was mad. I could have gotten away with it if I had reacted quicker.

I noticed a lone hunter named Alawen in the distance of a campsite. This was my chance. I pulled out my bow and began firing. An arrow pierced her armor and she returned fire. I hid in the tall grass and fired a shot, and moved to avoid her return shot and get in line for a new one. She was a good archer, I will say that. In a way, I almost feel bad for her. She would have been a great assassin, if she was not my target.

In the end, my last arrow pierced her lung and she dropped to the ground. I slinked like a cat on top of the body and began looting it. That was when I felt it.

I felt like someone was looking at me, like an unseen force had witnessed what I had done, and seemingly approved…

Next Chapter:

Rat Patrol


	8. Chapter 8

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 8: Rat Patrol 

I decided to return to Anvil and continue working for the Fighters Guild. Despite some of the coins I had accumulated in my travels, even I need a steady income and continue my cover. People would suspect me if I had performed an assassination and that I just wandered into town on that particular occasion.

I decided to see the guild master Azzan. He was in heavy battle armor, and gave me my assignment. Apparently, there is a resident in Anvil that likes rats, and she has been having problems with them. I decided to check in on it.

No sooner did I enter the house of the woman than she let out a scream. She got excited, saying that her darling rats were being attacked. I could hear something growling from the basement and, readying my bow, I crept downstairs. The darkness of the basement was not as pronounced as I thought, but I was shocked to see that, among the rats, was a mountain lion ripping one into pieces with its claws. I fired my arrow to get its attention. I succeeded beyond my wildest dreams as it came at me. I tried to dodge, but this thing was fast. I kept firing my bow and blood kept pouring into the fur of the mountain lion. It finally died, but I could feel a sharp pain in my side. The thing took a swipe at me and it hurt like hell. I patched myself up and skinned the mountain lion in front of the rats. They can have the flesh. I just want the pelt.

As I cut through the pelt, I noticed something. The ribs on the animal were almost protruding out of its skin. My only summation would be that it was starving. Not a common and decent way to kill someone. I prefer to stab them in the back, through the heart. Quicker, and more guaranteed.

I returned to the client upstairs and explained the situation. She was still excited and told me that more could be on the way. She said to contact a hunter named Pinarus Inventius.

The Pinarus was quite well known in these parts as an avid hunter, and easily could handle himself on the hunt. I contacted him in his home and he agreed to go hunting with me. He put on his new armor, shield, and sword, and we headed out of Anvil.

This guy did not initially impress me. He looked big and tough, but his armor was polished and his shield was shiny. If this guy was such a great hunter, he has yet to prove it to me. We walked out of Anvil and to a small clearing not too far away from the city. There, we saw about four lions roaming around. He charged in, slicing with his sword. Blood trickled down on the grass as he sliced into the stomach of one of the lions. I had barely gotten my bow out as he quickly went after another. The remaining ones ganged up on him and I fired my bow to give him some room. I managed to down one of the lions that was already critically wounded and strategically fired at another. The last one was about to come at me when I could see Pinarus' sword split straight through the creature's backbone. It was over, or so it seemed. I thanked Pinarus and he chuckled, saying that it was a good hunt.

I decided to return to my client with the good news and, hopefully, some well deserved rest. However, when I returned, she was frantic. She said I had not gotten all of them. Sighing, I went back down to the basement and, much to my not-so-surprise, another starving mountain lion was trying to turn the rats into a meal. I got its attention again, and it came right at me, gaining energy from one of the rats that he ate. He sliced with his claws at me again, cutting almost through my armor. I rolled out of the way and fired my bow, hitting him in the eye. A lucky shot, but it only served to enrage it and came at me with unwanton fervor.

A few more arrows later, however, and I was victorious. I skinned it again, and returned upstairs to my client. My client was grateful. She then had the suspicion that Quill-Weave, a writer here in town, was behind a scheme to get rid of her rats. She ordered me to find out if this was true, but she could not let her see me.

I decided to walk around the house outside for a while, and I noticed how the lions were getting in; apparently, someone had been leaving food in back of the house. The mountain lions must have smelled the food and, after eating some, they tunneled under the house for more. I decided to wait across the street and behind a stone wall and see what happened.

Mid-afternoon turned to evening, turned to night. I watched as Quill-Weave, an Argonian, began sneaking to the back of the house one way. I hastily snuck around the other way, and, from the distance, I could see the lizard woman planting rotten meat where the hole was made. I stepped out of the shadows and asked her about it. She said that she only wanted to get rid of the rats. Quill Weave begged me not to turn her in. In exchange, she was once an acrobat before she became a writer. The deal seemed and I informed my client that Quill Weave was not the perpetrator. I returned to Quill Weave and she showed me some acrobatic moves. I could feel my muscles tense and ache already from the fight, and rigorous acrobatics training was the last thing I needed right now. Still, for all that I went through, getting paid a little extra for training may have been worth it.

I retired to the Count Arms hotel. I felt I did an excellent job with myself. I drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, I felt a chill go up my spine. I sat up and there, in front of me, stood a man in a robe and cowl over his head. His name is Luciene and he is a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. He said that I slept soundly for a murder. So, it must have been when I killed Alawen. Interesting.

I stood in a sort of silence, a combination of being shocked by his arrival and by the fact that his eyes had a sort of…void to them. Lucien handed me a dagger. He explained that this was the dagger of woe, and that a man named Rufio, who was currently residing at the Inn of Ill Omen north of Bravil, be executed. Once there, I will be accepted into the brotherhood. He then disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

I looked at the dark-metallic dagger and grinned evilly. I was on my way to becoming a true assassin…

Next Chapter:

Thieves in the Night


	9. Chapter 9

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 9: Night of the Knives 

Before heading out to Bravil, I decided to do one more contract at the Fighters Guild. That way, if anyone asked, I could say that the Fighters Guild sent me to Bravil after my next assignment was complete. Plus, I had to collect my reward for the rat protection.

Azzan did have another contract for me. This time, a man named Norbert Lelles, who owns Lelles Quality Merchandise, was having some troubles with thieves. Azzan asked me to look into it.

The shop was located on the dock. I remember seeing it when I was looking for the Flowing Bowl Inn. I entered the shop and I did admit; he did have a nice selection of merchandise. However, I was here on an assignment.

Norbert explained that he had been continually robbed of some of his merchandise, despite the fact that he continually changes the locks. He has no idea how the thieves are getting in, but he wants it stopped right now. The shopkeeper said he would be waiting at the Flowing Bowl until this mess was sorted out. He then left.

I will say one thing; it makes my job easier if I have to kill someone with no witnesses looking. Since it was dreary outside, I decided to wait all day at the shop, casually looking around and strolling upstairs, where I could sleep and prepare for the coming night.

It was around ten that I decided to wake up and prepare for the arrival. For two hours, I sharpened my sword and made some more poisons, preferably ones to weaken them. It was around midnight when I heard a sound coming from downstairs. I silently took my bow and dabbled some poison onto it. I then crept down the stairs.

Staying close to the shadows, I noticed the three thieves slinking in the shadows. One of them told the others to keep quiet. For thieves, they were not very good ones. I could hear them from upstairs.

I notched my arrow and opened fire on one of them. Then, they all came at me. Again, I hate fighting in small spaces. I used my Eye of Fear power and made one of them run away. At least that would make the situation more manageable and give me enough time to deal with the others. Luckily, the one that felt my Eye of Fear looked to be the strongest one.

I retreated upstairs and hopped over a table, continuing to fire my bow. I used the table as the obstacle it served and fired my arrows. The general upstairs was in complete chaos as the settings on the table were all scattered all over the place. I fired my bow into one of the chests of the thief. He was brought down immediately. Now, I had to concentrate on the other two. The one that I sent away with the Eye of Fear was back with a vengeance.

I quickly dabbled more poison onto my arrows and kept firing, poisoning them off slowly. The Orc thief was the hardest to take down, primarily because he was just so strong. He tried slicing through the table, but I was just out of reach. Barely; I could feel the sword cutting through the air, creating that breeze. I fired an arrow, hitting the Orc in the shoulder. He only became enraged and his sword was cutting deeper and deeper into the table. I hoped the table would hold, otherwise, I would have to retreat downstairs.

I aimed my arrows into his heart and one of them finally managed to breach the armor, killing him. I began looting their bodies for gold and weapons, sighing a big relief.

I went to the Flowing Bowl and explained everything that happened. Norbert seemed surprised as I told him the names of the thieves. He said that they were working for him and that he wanted them to open up shop for the day. I guess this proves you cannot trust some people.

He retired to his home above the shop and I went to sleep at the Flowing Bowl. I woke up the next morning and sold him the items I had recovered.

It was time I headed to Bravil. I had completed my assignment and no one would look into the fact that I decided to leave town, only to accept another mission for the Fighters Guild in Bravil…

Next Chapter:

Grief in Bravil


	10. Chapter 10

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 10: Giving Grief 

As soon as I stepped into Bravil, my nose was on fire and I felt ridiculously uncomfortable in my armor. This place was a bloody swamp! I held my nose for a minute, trying to adjust to the swamp gases and humidity. I coughed a little and shook my head, attempting to focus. I walked a little way when I met a woman named Ursanne Loche. The elderly woman said she needed help finding her husband. She began explaining her husband, named Aleron, was a degenerate gambler who thought he could hit it big. His compulsion to gamble was so bad that he borrowed money from a usurer named Kurdon. Now, because he had amassed a huge debt that they would never be able to pay off, Aleron went missing. She let out some tears and begged me to help.

I decided to accept the job and Ursanne told me to look for Kurdon at the Inn on the other side of town. As I walked to the town, across the rope bridge, I had a strange feeling that, wherever Aleron was, he was in trouble. Usurers are not nice people, and are often mad when they do not get their money back.

I met an Argonian named City Swimmer. I had heard of the Thieves Guild and thought he might know something. He said in a fake outraged voice that the Thieves Guild would never pick a small, beautiful town such as Bravil and asked if I agreed with him.

I looked at him evenly and commented that there was nothing in this town that was beautiful, but I came up with an answer that, no, the Thieves Guild would never settle down here. City Swimmer then told me secretly that, to join the Guild, I had to go to the Waterfront in the Imperial City and wait around midnight. I shrug and continue on to the inn I could meet Kurdon.

The skills of a thief are not unlike the skills of an assassin; the one major difference is that a thief only steals because he has to or wants to prove a point. While stealing may seem lucrative, there is always the chance of getting caught. I prefer to steal and, if I have to kill any witnesses, so be it. The guild master of the Thieves Guild may not see it that way, but to hell with him.

I made my way inside and met Kurdon on the second floor. He said he knew of Aleron and that the bastard still had not returned with the axe. The Orc explained that there was an axe at Fort Grief that was belonged to his ancestors and that, if it were recovered, he would tell me the location of Aleron.

Something in my mind said this could be a problem. If this Orc knew where the axe was, and it was so important, why did he not just retrieve it himself? He certainly could hold his own; his armor and weapons are definitely high end. I just had a bad feeling about this. He then looked at me and told me to get to a boat he had docked out on the river that would take me to Fort Grief. And, so I did.

It was around dusk when I had arrived on the fort. I looked around. Whatever feeling I was getting that this was a trap was amplified. The fort had a working gate on it for one. No other fort ruin I had encountered had a working gate on the outside. I am sure there were ones inside, but that is something different. I flipped the gate switch, straining my arm muscles. It definitely was rusted, but it still worked. I walked inside, stepping loudly on the overgrown grass.

That was when I met Aleron. He shook his head, saying that Kurdon had finally captured another pawn in this sick game of his. I figured it was a trap. What was worse was Kurdon had put the two of us in here as part of a hunt. It seems the Orc did more than usurer duties. It seems he rented this fort for people to take the Hunter's Run, a chase through the catacombs and maze of Fort Grief. I guess this Orc was not as dumb as I thought.

Aleron was no fighter and that I had to go along with it. In a way, I can see why Kurdon set this thing up; it does have a certain perverse pleasure for me. What Kurdon did not realize, however, is that I also like to hunt.

I crept inside and activated my night eyes. I readied my bow and, as I stalked a little down the hallway, I noticed the gate to the way out of this thing. It was locked, so I had to come up with the key. Aleron said that one of the hunters had the key. A little further, I heard a voice shouting out in the darkness. It was one of the hunters. I smirk to myself and carefully stalk around the corner, dousing my arrow with poison. I fired into the darkness and hit him. He came at me with a sword and shield and I kept firing.

Most poisons I use against heavily armored opponents are poisons of burden. That way, their armor weighs them down and they get tired more easily. He was already worn out when he got within striking distance and I put an arrow through his throat, ending his life. I found a key on him and took his sword. I admired it. It was a dwarven short sword. This could come in handy.

I continued on my way, when I saw some rats leap at me. I dispatched them quickly with my arrows, and then I came across a trap. I do not know how it worked, but the water was supposed to be something that I would fall into should one of the spiked weapons above me were to come down. I slowly triggered the trap, not willing to run across it.

After a few painstaking minutes, I managed to get through the trap without falling into the water. I continued onward, and found another trap. This time, it was a trap I had never seen before. The trip wire was connected to a bunch of steam vents that, once I tripped the wire, steam came out of one of the vents. I am beginning to understand why they call this place Fort Grief.

As if to add to my troubles, there was another of the hunters here as well. I tripped the trap, then made my way around corners, avoiding the steam vents as best I could. I crept silently and fired my bow. This one was a little more difficult, so I tried to lure him back to the steam vents. I watched in shock that, despite the fact that the steam was baking his flesh, he was still coming at me. I fired my bow madly, as if he was caught in a frenzy and managed to strike an arrow into his kidneys. He fell over dead. I grabbed his second key and came across a door. The door took the keys and I was on my way to find any more hunters.

No sooner did I arrive through the door did I see another trap. I sprung it and slowly saw steam vent activated in the next room. Not hearing any screams, I continued onward, until I almost sprung another trap. Two sets of murder holes on either side of me began opening fire. I flipped out of the way, my spine arching backwards. I completed the flip and waited until the next set of projectiles fired. After a few seconds it did and I dashed through it. I caught my breath and continued onward.

I encountered the third hunter and, this time, I fired my bow. He began chasing me, and, despite me putting a lot of arrows into him, he was still not going down. I then used my eye of fear power and he ran away. I kept firing at him, but he escaped. Slowly, I crept across ruins and opened the door. His back was turned to me and I lifted the key off of him. I then finished him off with a sword strike through his back, penetrating the armor with my new dwarven blade. I was beginning to like this thing more and more.

I returned to the entrance and used the key, but something was wrong. It did not work. Oh, this is bad. I returned outside and saw Kurdon slay Aleron. Kurdon then gloated that he had the real key and that he was not going to let me get away. I was mad and fired my bow at him. He had another hunter with him, an archer. Great. I had to get away, and so I lured Kurdon up to the second floor of the ruin. I then madly ran around, firing my arrows and staying behind cover of the other archer. I was hot-blooded, and wanted payback. No one screws with me like this and lives to tell about it!

I ducked, dodged, and weaved out of the way of the arrows, and even managed to get Kurdon between me and the arrow. Ironically, the enemy archer was the one that killed him. I then set my sights on him and downed my fellow Khajiit in a hurry. He had managed to get me once or twice with some of these arrows. I could feel slightly drained and looted his body. There were some dwarven arrows, as well as a dwarven bow. I grin to myself; I may like this. Though both the bow and arrows were heavier than I normally use, they do indeed pack a punch.

I decided I had a little time and, on the top of the ruins, I noticed a treasure chest on a ledge. I leapt across it and found two bottles of Shadowbanish Wine, the wine that woman in Weye was looking for. Well, this definitely was more lucrative than I thought. Maybe calling this place Fort Grief was an overstatement.

I returned to Bravil and slept at the Fighters Guild house. I was exhausted and fell asleep in my armor. The next morning, I got my armor and weapons repaired and paid a visit to Ursanne Loche. She knew that her husband was dead. In a way, I did not feel any guilt that Aleron had died. He had brought this on himself. Still, it would be hard for her to continue her life now that her husband was dead.

Now, all I had to do was sell my equipment and then head to the Inn of Ill Omen. I had an appointment I wanted to keep…

Next Chapter:

Death from the Darkness


	11. Chapter 11

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 11: Initiation Complete 

After visiting Ursanne, I decided to sell the weapons I had acquired, keeping the new bow and sword. I went to a shop in Bravil called the Archer's Paradox. In it, I discovered more steel arrows and bought the whole lot, selling my iron ones. I even managed to find a bow that would be helpful to me, but it was out of my price range, and I could not simply kill the owner and take it. Ah, well. Maybe some other time, perhaps.

I decided to leave the swampy Bravil and head north to that inn Luciene told me about. The Inn of Ill Omen. As I traveled north of Bravil, the air become increasingly pleasant and easier for me to breathe. I smiled to myself and vowed to enjoy it.

Or, at least I would have enjoyed it. A black bear poked its nose out of the bushes and saw me. I did not need this now. I was not that far out of Bravil. Maybe I could lure it back to the town and let the guard handle it. It was a bad idea as the bear tried to take a swipe at me. I flipped over him and started to run, firing my bow as I did.

The bear was the hardest thing I had ever fought before. Despite me putting arrows into its arms and torso, it was still coming at me. I used my Moonshadow power and ran away from the fight, leaving the bear to lick its wounds. I prayed that the spell would last until I reached the inn.

Though I did not know it at the time, I was worried that there might be more bears and bandits and the spell would wear off. I could feel the wind rush through my fur and, though no one could see me, I was making a lot of noise. Thankfully, though, I arrived at the Inn of Ill Omen.

The Inn was not too far away from another inn further down the road, but this one scared a lot of people. It could have something to do with the ominous sign that was there. I walked in, exhausted, but the thought of joining the Dark Brotherhood gave me the strength to go on. I spoke with the innkeeper and he told me that Rufio spends most of his time downstairs in one of the private rooms, asleep. He pays his tab and does not make a fuss. I smile and thank him. I decide to sneak down into the private rooms.

I creep along the wall and come to an open door. I walk in and there, on the bed, is Rufio. I chuckled silently to myself and closed the door silently. Then, I pull out the Blade of Woe and stalk slowly to Rufio. The poor fool will never see this coming. I came near his bed and, raising the blade over my head, let it strike through his heart in one full motion. Rufio opened his eyes and breathed his last as I looked at him with an evil smile in my face. His life slipped away as he tried to reach for me, but failed. Blood seeped through his clothes and I wiped mine off. I wipe the dagger clean on Rufio's clothes and walk back upstairs calmly. I rent a room at the Inn and wait for Lucien to arrive.

That familiar cold feeling returned and Lucien, pleased with what had transpired, said I was now a full initiate into the Dark Brotherhood, and that I should go to Cheydinhal to meet the others. I was to go to the abandoned house and say,

"Sanguine, my brother."

It was the password.

So, the abandoned house is where the Dark Brotherhood has been holed up, eh? Not bad, but I will have to find out how they keep the count away from taking them all down. Probably bribery or something.

Well, a day or so later, I arrive at Cheydinhal. It is around night time and I snuck around the back of the house, making sure to stay out of sight. As I watched someone go by, I managed to pick the lock of the house and quickly slipped in. The place was dark and dusty. I coughed a little and proceeded down into the basement. As I walked down, I was greeted with a painting of a woman holding a child, and, beneath her were people worshipping her. There was a skull that covered most of the background. I said the password and the door opened.

Inside, I moved forward and I saw a skeleton wearing armor and wielding an axe. I stopped, frozen for a moment. That was when I met Ocheeva.

Ocheeva was sort of the matron of the sanctuary, and she greeted me warmly. She explained that, as a Night Sister, I was a full-fledged member of the Dark Brotherhood and, in order to fully appreciate it, she gave me shroud hood and shroud armor. I could feel the darkness creeping inside me as I put it on and marveled at it. It felt as hard as steel, yet it was flexible like silk. I walked around and introduced myself to the other assassins. Antonietta was warm and giddy to say the least that another girl was joining the group, but I cannot help but wonder if the blonde likes me more than she should.

There is also a Khajiit here as well, and a wood elf, Orc, and another Argonian. However, I was to receive my assignments from a man named Vincente. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. That was when I saw him.

Vincente was a vampire. I swallowed and was already having second thoughts about joining the Dark Brotherhood.

Did I mention I really, really, really hate vampires?

Next Chapter:

The first contract…


	12. Chapter 12

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 12: Ship Shape 

I reported to my Sanctuary leader Vicente, and, I must say, his appearance still rattles me. I mean, a vampire's abilities are extremely helpful in the right circumstances, but it just sends a chill up my spine to know that he might be undressing me with his eyes, looking for a late night meal. Still, he vows that his appetite is secondary only to his drive to serve the Brotherhood. I hope to Sithis he is right.

Vicente smiled at me and told me that my first assignment would be to assassinate a pirate captain on board his ship, surrounded by his crew. I think to myself this will be easy, about as easy as sneaking into the Arcane University and assassinating the arch mage in front of every master of every school of magic. Why not just send me to assassinate the Emperor while I am at it?

Vicente said that the crew of the Marie Elena, the ship the pirate captain was on, was loading a lot of cargo, and that, at some point, the captain, named Gaston, had wronged someone, and this was a revenge killing. The ship was docked at the Imperial City Waterfront. Having received my assignment, I decided to seek the counsel of the other assassins. Many of them had recalled being on ships, but one of them said that the ship has a lot of shadows to hide in. I smirk to myself; that might be useful.

It was still daylight, but I donned my old armor and headed to the Imperial City Waterfront, making a stop at the Market to sell some of my equipment.

I first walked around the ship, noticing the crew was hustling and bustling on deck. A frontal entrance was out of the question, as I would be spotted, even at night. I walked around the Waterfront, and found some decrepit shacks all over the place. I snuck around, admiring the fact that this was where the Thieves Guild operated out of. Clever; no one would expect such a place to house the Thieves Guild.

I walk around, trying not to draw attention to myself and wait until it gets a little darker. I saw the stern of the ship had a balcony. Interesting, but there was no way I was going to be able to enter it from their. It was probably locked tightly and the captain had the key. That was when I noticed a crate that was opened. An idea formed into my head. What if I smuggled myself on board and the crew would think that it was just another part of the cargo? I snuck quietly into the box, allowing my body to bend and contort to fit in. I then began to wait.

A few hours had gone by and, I guessed it was night fall. I could hear the crew picking the box up and they hefted the box on board the ship and into the cargo bay. I waited for a few more minutes and I could hear the voices complain that the box was heavy. The voices then faded and the door to the cargo hatch opened.

I opened the crate and rolled out silently. I shook my head and took a moment to stretch my body. I also downed a potion of Detect Life I had made and, though its range was limited, that was all that I needed. I then slowly crept through the creaking ship.

I got to the mid deck and slowly opened it. There was no sign of anyone. I crept out and stayed close to the wall and continued to stalk the ship. I got to a corner and I heard two voices talking. I froze and listened to the conversation.

Both were male, and one of them commented that women were bad luck aboard ship. The other was saying that the woman, the first mate I saw, was a better navigator than the first guy in his sleep. The first voice said that the ship ran aground because the wheel of the ship had gull droppings on it. I smirked, but kept a low snicker. The conversation finished and one of them was coming my way. I ducked into the room and shut the door. The Detect Life potion was almost running out and I waited until one of the pirates was sitting in the cabin I saw further down. I slowly opened the door and crept silently up to the Captain's quarters.

I peered around just enough and saw the Captain eating a meal. How ironic, since it was going to be his last. I used my Moonshadow ability and, drawing my dwarven short sword, I snuck up to him and stabbed him. I hit something vital, and muffled his scream with a rag I had. He was bleeding out and frantically went for his sword, but I was able to snatch it away. The captain was losing his strength quickly and he collapsed at his table. I sighed in relief, but then, I could hear someone coming. I quickly searched for the key and headed out the back to the balcony. I jumped in the water and dove down; no doubt the splash would be heard.

There was the Jewel of Rumare I had gained when I helped the fisherman and it allowed me to breathe underwater. I continued on my way under water, until I was far enough away that I could surface and not be seen. Of course, it was night, and it actually helped me big time. I made it to shore a few miles away and decided to return to Cheydinhal.

When I returned to the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, my armor was dry. I was still feeling a little soggy, but Vicente was pleased with my performance. He gave me the bounty plus an item that would help me in coming assignments; the Black Band. I took off my Weatherland Circlet and put it on. I like it already and could feel its dark power within me.

The assassination was a rush, and I hoped it would be one of many, although I would them to be a little drier to from now on. At least, I hope…

Next Chapter:

Training


	13. Chapter 13

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 13: Brushes with Death 

Vicente the guild master was asleep on his stone slab. I thought it best not to disturb him from his slumber and go topside to the surface. I had heard something about a missing painter and thought this could be a good way to test my skills, to see if I had picked up anything from the Dark Brotherhood.

I entered the home of Rythe Lythandas, the famous painter. His wife Tivela was in a fit of sobs as she frantically looked for her husband. She began explaining that her husband was a famous painter throughout Cyrodil and was almost always in his studio. She would check up on him and he would always come out to eat, but when he had not returned for a full day, she got worried. She opened the studio door and it was empty. Tivela was sure that Rythe never left that room.

I said I would look into it and she gave me the studio key. I opened the door and closed it. I had to admit, Rythe was a very good painter. He painted mostly landscapes, and they were all vibrant and alive. I wonder if he would sell me a few. I'm sure the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary could use a little color.

As I admired the landscapes, one of them caught my eye rather peculiarly. It was a landscape of the Great Forest. I examined it closer and felt something pull me in. When I awoke, saw Rythe, and he explained that I was trapped in the painting. Ok, this was a new one, even for me. Rythe explained that a Bosmer thief attacked him in his studio and stole an artifact known as the Brush of Truepaint.

Rythe explained that the Brush of Truepaint was a magical artifact given to him by his father, who was a passionate painter, but lost both his arms in a war. He wanted to continue his passion for art and prayed to the gods. The goddess Dibella heard his prayers and fashioned the Brush of Truepaint. The bristles of the brush are said to be hair from Dibella, and the brush allowed the painter to paint inside the painting and to paint whatever his imagination came up with.

The Bosmer thief stole the brush and painted these trolls that patrolled the forest. However, the trolls turned on their creator and killed him. He said that, if I retrieved the painting, that he could paint us an escape. I naturally agreed. I have no desire to be in anyone's portrait for eternity.

He gave me some turpentine to stop the trolls, and I immediately dabbled some on my arrows. If these trolls are like the real thing, then I do not want to take any chances in getting up close. They are big, dumb, strong, and fast. I set out and carefully stalked the forest. I hopped up on some rocks and, no sooner did I reach the top, that a painted troll spotted me. Oh, I can see this is going to be an easy assignment.

The painted troll charged at me quickly and I let loose with my turpentine arrow. Though it weakened him greatly, I can see the troll already starting to heal. I launched some flares at him, a simple fireball spell. Though the spell did cancel some of his regenerating powers, it bought me enough time to launch another turpentine arrow at him, killing him. I shook my head and continued onward.

This forest felt so real as I walked through it. The plants, trees, and even some of the animals all looked real. It even smelled real. The Brush of Truepaint was a particularly powerful item. Not useful for an assassin like me, but I am sure that it could be useful for others.

I continued onward, avoiding the painted trolls. I then saw one of them guarding the body of the Bosmer Thief. I snuck around back and, hiding behind a rock, dipped more turpentine on my arrow. I then fired, and quickly put more turpentine again. I was not about to make the same mistake with the first one.

The arrows did their trick, killing the troll quickly. I searched the thief's body and found the brush. I leapt over the rocks, returning to Rythe. Rythe began frantically painting while I kept a watch out for any more painted trolls. In a few minutes, he was done, and we were out of the painting and back in the studio.

He tearfully hugged his wife. It was a joyous occasion, and I had to admit, it was sort of nice to see them together. Just because I am an assassin does not mean I am totally heartless. Rythe thanked me and, for keeping the existence of the brush a secret, he even gave me an Apron of Adroitness. While I liked the apron, I admitted quietly to myself that I had no use for it and left the house. I sold it to an armor shop and decided that, since it was still daylight, I want to check out Quickwater Cave, a location that someone in town explored years ago but never bothered going back.

As I ventured through the tall grass to the cave, I figured it would be good practice for my skills as an assassin. I entered the cave and could immediately feel some moisture coming from the air. There was water dropping into what sounded like a pool. Maybe the cave flooded.

No sooner did I turn the first corner did a real troll notice me. Oh, great, it is not one of the painted ones. I madly fired my bow and cast fire magic. Despite my hits, it was still coming at me, and it was still healing fast. I really, really hate trolls.

I did eventually defeat it, its dying screams echoing throughout the chamber. I looked in the corner and found an imp fluttering about. These, I can handle. I fired my bow and leveled the imp quickly. I smirked, retrieved my arrows, and continued onward.

If the cavern was indeed flooded, then I had nothing to worry about. I can easily dive underwater and stay under with my jewel.

I found more imps and shot them down fast and hard. I prefer the ease of it all, but I noticed in one of the corridors, a troll. I stayed far enough back from the troll and fired. At first, he went in my direction, but then he stopped. I fired again before he had a chance to regenerate and he died before he could heal.

As I continued onward, I found a door that was flooded. I dove in and opened it. The next room, the cavern was completely flooded and there was very little air to breathe. Luckily, that did not bother me, and, I pulled out my sword. I found some slaughterfish in the pool and quickly dispatched them. There was extremely little treasure to be found here, so I exited the cave, dripping wet. I dried myself off in town and noticed it was nightfall.

Perhaps now I can ask Vicente about my next assignment…

Next Chapter:

Something's a Bruma


	14. Chapter 14

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 14: Unfortunate Accident 

I spoke with Vicente about my next assignment. He said that I had to go to Bruma and arrange an accident of sorts. It seems that Baenlin, my target, likes to sit in his favorite chair every night. He also has a bodyguard and manservant named Gromm. I had to stage the accident and not be seen by Gromm. I consulted with some of my other night brothers and sisters and one of them told me that Gromm was a Nord and that, if I should get caught, I would be in for a fight. Great, just I what I need.

If I was going to be super stealthy about this, I was going to need a few things. I talked with the Khjaiit that was in the Sanctuary and he was his usual jolly self. He hates me for some reason. Maybe it is feline nature or something. Anyway, I sell some equipment and purchase the Eye of Sithis. This necklace will allow me to sense everyone within thirty feet of me. I put it on and smirk; this will come in handy.

I journeyed to Bruma and immediately saw that it was morning. And cold. Bruma was the land of the Nords, who liked the cold. I do not know why I should be surprised and I hugged myself for warmth. My first priority would be to case the place.

As I walked around in the cold, fresh fallen snow, I noticed the place I had to get in. The front door was locked and it was not going to be easy to get into. I casually walked around back and saw that there was a basement level entry. An idea formed in my mind on how I could gain entry into the place, but there would be a problem; since I was born under the Moonshadow, I can turn invisible once per day. If I used it to gain entry, how was I going to make a quick escape? As much as I want to admit that I am quite sneaky, I was not going to take any chances and decided to look around for either a potion of invisibility, or, at the very least, a potion of chameleon.

I went to every store in town and finally stopped by the Mages Guild shop. I declined an offer to join at the moment; no telling what sort of assassination I may have to perform or the punishment I may receive if I did kill one of their own.

I talked with the potions expert and looked at her selection of potions. I then found a potion of weak and strong invisibility. I bought them, as well as alchemical components for making other potions and poisons.

As I walked out of town and walked around, I had heard two rumors. One was that a thief was brought to jail, insisting his girlfriend killed a guard or something. However, they caught him and he is rotting. I chuckle to myself. Idiot.

The second was a more interesting rumor. One was that a vampire was slain in its home and that it came as a shock to so many people. I had to look into this at some point. Maybe after the heat dies down from my kill.

Since it was still morning, I decided to explore the area surrounding Bruma. I might find some alchemical components from the plants, and give my body something to do. It is so bloody cold out there, I can see my own breath.

I walked around the perimeter of the castle, stalking through the snow, it crunching beneath my feet. I found a cave called the Bruma Caverns and decided to explore it.

The cave was still cool, but at least I would be shielded from the elements for a while. I could still see my breath, so I had to be careful that no one would notice me. I began stalking through the cave, careful to conceal my breath. I dispatched two rats with my bow and continued onward. I look around and find very little in the way of treasure, but I did find a door. A locked door in the middle of the cavern. I wonder what could be inside. I picked the lock and opened it.

I noticed a couple of books lying around, something about Mythic Dawn and their philosophy. A horrible feeling came over me suddenly, like I had encountered these guys before. It then came back to me; the Emperor was assassinated by these guys. This might be one of their follower's sanctuaries as well. I decided to leave before I was noticed and stole out of there. I decided it was time to fulfill my contract.

I had to stay focused, and not let the thought of the Mythic Dawn ruin my career as an assassination. Still, if these people had the balls to assassinate the emperor and his sons, maybe they would go after the Dark Brotherhood. Would they be so brazen? Probably.

I went back to Baenlin's house and broke in through the basement, making sure no one saw me. As I crept inside, I stayed to the shadows. I hoped my Eye of Sithis was working, as I did not see either Baelin or Gromm in the basement. I crept up the stairs and found a door leading to the house. I slinked carefully, picking the lock quietly so I would not draw attention to myself. I was going to get a bonus, and by the Night Mother, I shall get it.

The door lock gave and I slowly opened it, at first, to make sure neither one of them was in my field of vision. I craned my head out of the door enough to see the room. When I knew it was clear, I slipped into the room and shut the door quietly. My Eye of Sithis detected both of them in the house, behind walls. I activated my Moonshadow ability and began going upstairs.

As I neared the second floor, I noticed the minotaur head on the wall and followed the wall until I found a bed room. I had to find a way that I could be subtle about dropping the thing on his head without being seen. I found a bedroom on that level and something caught my eye. I walked over to a wall and felt air escaping out of it. I looked at the wall and slid a section of it. It was a crawlspace. I slipped inside, as my invisibility had worn off, and shut the crawlspace door. There, I waited.

I contorted my body into the small space and noticed how the armor, though stretching with me, was in no danger of breaking. I felt the armor on me like a second skin. It was an amazing feeling. I felt one with it. I guess it is me being an assassin and working with the Dark Brotherhood. I began to think of how it all came about since my escape. I smirked at the memories. I was on my way to being a full fledged assassin.

I then saw something coming with the Eye of Sithis. No doubt, it was Baenlin, my target. I watched as he sat down in the chair and began reading. I, quickly and methodically, unfastened the bolts of the minotaur head. The head came crashing down on top of my target.

I could hear Gromm cry out and run to his master's body. Now, I had to get away. The problem was, I carefully noticed where Gromm was positioned. He had his eye on the door, and on the passage to the basement. I took a potion of invisibility I had purchased and, ducking out of the crawlspace silently, drank it. I had a few minutes before the potion wore off, so I slowly crept by Gromm and his warhammer and into the basement. I silently crept in the darkness, trying to make my escape through the basement. When I exited, I noticed it had begun snowing. Fighting the cold and shivering temperatures, I returned to Cheydinhal in the shielding comfort of night. I stalked back to the abandoned house and down into the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. There, Vicente greeted me and was very pleased with the way things turned out. In addition to the bounty, he gave me a dagger called Sufferthorn. I grinned mischievously remarked it was too easy. Before I complete my next assignment, however, I had to go back to Bruma and check out that story about the vampire hunter…

Next Chapter:

Nothing appears as it is…


	15. Chapter 15

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 15: Deceiving Appearances 

I returned to Bruma a little while later, to see the fruits of my labor. That, and I wanted to check out the story of the vampire hunter killing his latest prey. The news of Baelin's death struck many as tragic, but they all agreed that it was a tragic accident. I chuckle in my head and walk to the home of Brandon and Erline Lirrian.

Inside, I found Brandon's body on his bed. Erline was in a depressing mess, sobbing. The captain of the guards, Carrius, told me that everything was under control. I tried to inquire more, but the captain was being stubborn. I decided to try and flirt and bribe my way to the information, feigning that I admired him. Not all assassins are heartless murderers, you know. Seduction is one of my specialties.

Finally, he caved. He said that a vampire hunter named Raynil Dralas said he was tracking him down. Raynil found the two dead bodies of some beggars in Brandon's basement after he explained that Brandon was a vampire. Now, the guards were tiding up. The captain also made a comment that it only took Raynil a day to find Brandon.

Something did not feel right about all of this. This was too easy, pinning the two bodies on Brandon and made them look like vampire victims. How did Raynil know where to go, to this particular town, to this particular house? And, would there be more signs of a struggle? Granted, Brandon was asleep, but that did not mean that there were not other things out of place. I had a bad feeling about Raynil.

I then talked with Erline. She was hysterical. I can't imagine it, honestly. Murder is my business. However, her husband is found dead by a stranger and the rumors that she was sleeping with a vampire would break any psyche. She was adamant that her husband was not a vampire, that he only worked nights, and that very idea that he would be stashing bodies in his own home is insane. The more I listen to this woman rambling on, the more I think that she may not be as insane as people are putting her out to be. I told her I would track this killer down. No one should be employed to do the work of an assassin except by the Dark Brotherhood.

I began searching for Raynil, and, as I walked around, they were still talking about Brandon being the vampire. One of the guards I talked with said that Raynil was staying at Olav's Tap and Tack down the end of the street. I walked inside, and I noticed Gromm, Baelin's manservant, getting drunk, crying on about how his master was dead. I smirk to myself and walk up to the owner Olav. At first, he is not very cooperative, but I persuade and seduce my way to getting what I want. He finally caved and handed me the key. He added he does not trust this guy at all. Not sure why, though.

I carefully snuck into the room and closed the door. I had to search fast and find out if Raynil was for real. I discovered a journal by a man named Gelebourne. According to the journal, he, Raynil, and Brandon were part of a three person team that discovered a powerful artifact years ago and locked it in a chest with three keys. Fighting temptation, each one of them had a key and, until more research could be done on it.

It appears Raynil was getting impatient and killed Gelebourne and Brandon for the keys. I returned to Olav and, giving back the key, asked about Gelebourne. Olav nodded that he had heard Raynil tell the guards Gelebourne was another vampire he hunted in Skingrad. He added that was probably why the guards trust him so readily.

I went back to Brandon's house and explained everything to Erline. Erline then remembered hearing about Gelebourne and the adventurers and she nearly collapsed at the thought that Raynil would kill two people for greed.

I brought this to the attention of the guard and showed him the journal. He was stunned, and vowed he would catch them. He even asked for my help to capture, or kill if he should resist. I nodded and waited for him while he roused the guard. He said he would meet me at Olav's Tap and Tack.

Seeing as how I have not the faintest idea where Raynil would go, I decided to wait. I paced for the hour, excited. I brewed some poisons from some foodstuffs I bought and waited for the Captain to arrive. He did, and he said that Raynil will try to make a run for it. He was currently being holed up in Boreal Stone Cave just outside of Bruma.

I trekked through the snow, killing off some bandits. No doubt, he probably hired them for the guards.

I made it to the cave and took out my dwarven short sword. No doubt my bow would be ineffective in the tight quarters and I coated the blade with poison. I also came up with a plan; I had to use my Eye of Fear power and drive him away. That way, he would not think of fighting back.

I entered the cave and he was waiting for me. I offered him a chance to surrender, but he came at me with his claymore. I used my Eye of Fear power and drove him away. I began swinging the sword in his back, determined to do some damage before the spell wore off. I could see the blood dropping into the water, and, despite him being cowardly, he was healing himself. I coated the blade with more poison, this time something to drain off his magic power and fatigue. I began delivering the blow and now, the spell had worn off. He was coming at me with the claymore.

Water splashed and our swords echoed throughout the cavern walls. I doubt the guards could hear it. Then again, I do not want any witnesses for this anyway.

We continued to exchange blows, my armor and his holding up. I fell down and he leered over me. It looked like I was about to die when he suddenly clutched his heart. One of the poisons I used must have finally taken its toll on him. Raynil stumbled back and died in the water. I took that moment to heal myself of my injuries and looked at my armor. It was still intact, but it was going to be costly to repair.

I grabbed the three keys and opened the box. All that was inside was a mundane necklace. I returned to Erline and explained that Raynil was dead and that I had the necklace. Erline said that her husband told her a command word that would unlock the secret of the necklace. She spoke the command word and the necklace became the Phylactery of Litheness.

Although it was a useful artifact, I felt as though I would not be able to use it. My Eye of Sithis was more than enough. Erline was grateful for the avenged death and bid me farewell.

I returned to Vicente for my new assignment…

Next Chapter:

Fond Memories


	16. Chapter 16

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 16: Revisiting the Old Homestead 

Vicente had another assignment for me. I was to kill Valen Dreth, resident of the Imperial Prison. I had to infiltrate the sewers and go through what was known as the Sanctum in order to get to my target. I had to do this, and if I did not alert any guards in the process, I would get a bonus.

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to remember where I heard that name. Valen Dreth. Vicente chuckled and said I should remember that name; that was the cell mate across from me that taunted me when I got in the Imperial Prison. I opened my eyes and I practically smiled like a cat cornering a mouse. I was going to relish this assignment.

I talked with some of my fellow Night Brothers and Sisters, and they gave me some tips. One of them told me that the sewers had a lot of shadows I could hide in. I remember when I was in the Sanctum. There was a lot of darkness and shadows to hide in. I had to use that to my advantage.

Vicente gave me a key I can access the sewers with. The route I took had been sealed shut, but the key would get me access. Before I head to the sewers, I stopped by the Imperial City Market District and had my equipment repaired, and bought new Dwarven Arrows. I needed a few more new arrows, and I could always use up my steel ones before switching off.

I entered the sewers and that familiar smell returned. Hopefully, not the vampires. I loaded my bow and fired arrows at the rats and mud crabs. They barely had a chance to defend themselves as I slinked through the dark, musty sewers. I could scarcely breathe, but I had Sithis and the Night Mother on my side as pillars of my strength. I was not going to back out now.

I continued onward, slowly stalking the sewers, going in and out of the water. I came across an area where the sewer drained and saw some slaughterfish. I sliced through one that had managed to get to the sewer gate I was going to and it died quickly. It just flopped and floated lifelessly.

I got to the Sanctum. Before I did anything, I rung out my clothes so they would not drip all over the place and leave a trail. I climbed the ladder and switched to a blade. If I had to kill any one of the guards, I was not going to trust my bow and arrow to do that. In fact, I thought I would bring out Sufferthorn, for some extra punishment.

As I exited to the Sanctum, I found two guards. One of them was carrying a torch. I stayed out of sight, and saw no way I could get across the hallway without being seen. No, I was going to wait until they left. I listened to the conversation and found out that the captain had ordered this area to be secure, despite the contrary from the two guards who thought that no one would be insane enough to come here again. Smart, the captain. I will give him credit.

The two continued their conversation, until they decided to separate and return to their posts. The one with the torch went down the hall away from me and the one without the torch I saw go down the other hall. I followed the guard slowly, staying close to the shadows. His back was to me and, as soon as he stopped in a dark corner, I slowly walked up the stairs, past him and through one of the doors.

As I continued to navigate the maze of darkness, there were points in it that the light was bright. Thankfully, I bought a few Invisibility potions to get me through this. I continued onward until I saw another torch bearing soldier. I ducked into the shadows, but, realizing I could be seen, I ducked behind a pillar, so the light could not cast my shadow and alert the guard to my presence. He walked by and I slipped without him noticing me. I was getting such an adrenaline rush from all of this that I was ready for anything.

The rest of the way was dark, and no guards. I was in luck, or so I thought. I ascended the stairs and into my former cell. My Eye of Sithis detected a guard talking with my target. The guard was taunting him, telling Valen had such big delusions of making it big. Too bad, really, since all of Valen's high hopes will disappear in one shot of my arrow. I took out my bow and got an arrow in my hand. I waited until the guard left the prisoner. I opened my former cell door and shot the arrow, piercing his heart. I then closed the cell door and began my retreat through the sanctum again. However, as I got to one of the passage ways, one of the guards was coming with a torch. He had changed his patrol route. Probably investigating a rat or something. Great. I need to get away fast.

I drank an invisibility potion and bolted for a door, trying to stay quiet. I managed to get to the stairs and just almost back to the sewer, but I had to hide. The guard that was there was behind another wall. Luckily, it was dark, and I cast Moonshadow and bolted back to the sewers.

When I got to the sewers, I began running back. I jumped and leapt across the stream, my heart racing and nearly pounding out of my chest. I thought my heart was going to explode out of the armor. I managed to make it to the sewer grate and opened it. I was outside again, and it was raining. I did not care; I had done my job. Normally, I would be shouting for joy, but I am committed to the art of stealth and subterfuge. For now, I would wait until I returned to the Sanctuary and get my reward and my bonus.

Vicente noticed the smile on my face as I returned and he was equally pleased. He gave me my reward as well as an item called the Scales of Pitiless Justice. They augmented my strength, intelligence, and agility, but decreased my personality. Such is the price, but it is a powerful item nonetheless.

Before accepting another contract, however, Teineeva has a favor for me to do…

Next Chapter:

Favors abound!


	17. Chapter 17

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 17: Favors for Friends 

Teineeva had a favor for me. This was outside the Dark Brotherhood, but in no way would affect my standing with them. He and Ocheeva both were talking to me in Ocheeva's quarters. Teineeva explained that there was another Shadowscale that refused to fulfill his duty as a royal assassin and was currently hiding in the swamps. This was akin to treason and had to be dealt with. Teineeva and Ocheeva explained about the Shadowscale, Argonians that were born under the sign of the Shadow and were immediately inducted into the Dark Brotherhood. Once they survive the training of being an assassin, a Shadowscale would be a full fledged member of the Brotherhood. Teineeva said that this renegade was hiding out in the swamps near Leyawin and that I was to retrieve his heart as proof of his death. I headed to Leyawin.

As I entered the city, I was greeted by noxious fumes of swamp gas. Great, the swamp again. On top of that, it was raining. I could feel the rain drops splash on my armor and face. I pulled my hood over my head as best to cover it to protect me from the elements and move to find my target. The nearest I could tell, from the hints given to me, the turncoat was at one of the far ends of Cyrodill. I decided to leave the city and head south. I swam in the water instead of taking the land route because I did not want to be surprised by anything, and that, if he was a trained assassin, he would expect me to take the land route to find him.

I dealt with the mud crabs along the way and managed to pick up some alchemical ingredients for myself, including more Nirnroot. That reminds me; when I get ten, I have to pay that Skingrad alchemist a visit again. I continued onward through the murky, dreary swamp. I finally came on sure not too far from the camp sight. I had my sword at the ready and was about to approach the turncoat when I saw the body of an Argonian agent laying there near him. The traitor looked at me and said that he was expecting someone anyway. He offered me a bribe to let him live. I am a Dark Brotherhood assassin; bribery and tricks to not work on me. We began to fight.

He was better with a sword than I thought. He managed to get me a few times, some of them serious, but I would heal in due time. I parried some of his blows and, realizing poisons would be futile against one that could not be poisoned, I decided to just attack. I pierced his heart and he fell over, dead. I then looked around to see if anyone saw us. When it was clear, I pressed my blade into his chest, slicing through blood and bone. It was gory to say the least; I could see blood seep into the ground and into my clothes as I twisted and sliced through his rib cage. I finally found his heart and yanked it out with all my strength. I wrapped it in some cloth and put it in my bag. I then dumped the body into the water; letting the fish digest it.

He said he had some money lying around. I noticed one of the rocks was hollowed out and, when I examined it, it was the money. I smirk and returned to Teineeva. He was grateful and indebted to me. He gave me a pair of boots that were magical, allowing me to lighter of foot and more proficient with a blade. While they were generous, I had to sell them; the armor was more than enough, I suppose.

I went to Vicente and he had another contract ready for me. This time, I was not to kill someone; I was to fake their death. While this is unusual in a traditional sense, it was also intriguing. How many times does the Dark Brotherhood actually fake murder?

Vicente explained that a man in Chorrol named Francois Motierre had racked up a huge debt and missed a payment. The people that he owed this money to be now not interested in the money itself, but rather his head. They figured it was a dishonorable offense that had to be dealt in with blood. Vicente gave me a poison that would simulate death, and the antidote to bring him back. I only got one opportunity for this, so I had to make it work.

I arrived in Chorrol around early morning and broke into the house, being careful not to be seen. I spoke with my client Francois and he told me that an enforcer named Hides-His-Heart was coming. Francois said that he would put on an act so that Hides-His-Heart would see him getting killed by me and that I would leave Chorrol as quickly as possible. That way, the enforcer would return to his bosses and tell them he was dead. I got into position behind Francois and let the play commence.

Francois was a terrible actor, but I remembered my cue and pressed the blade into him. Hides-His-Heart was furious and tried to come after me, but I flipped over him and dashed out of Chorrol. I hid in the woods until I saw him leave on horseback out of the small town.

I had to wait a day so that his body could be discovered and sent to the chapel undercroft. I had a while to kill some time, so I got some equipment repaired and went to Chorrol castle to investigate the theft of a stolen painting I had heard about when I was first there.

When I arrived, I spoke with Arriana Valga, countess of Chorrol. She was a kind, regal woman, and I asked her about the investigation. I had to persuade her a little bit, but she finally caved and told me that a painting of the late count was stolen from her bedroom and that she wanted the culprit captured. I nodded and said I would look into it. She promised me a handsome reward for it all, and I figured I could use the money.

The countess gave me keys to the castle and a list of people that she suspects stole the painting. As I talked with each one of them, they mostly told me that it was raining and that it was miserable to go outside. However, Chanel, said she was gazing at the stars when the theft happened.

I do not know about you, but I cannot see the stars when there are clouds in the sky. I decided to check out Chanel's story and walked around the castle for a little while. I stopped in the dining room and, looking around, I noticed paint marks on the rug. That was odd. I wonder who they belonged to. I continued onward and followed the scent of paint. It then led me back to Chanel's room and I sniffed one of the lecterns that were in the room. They were painting supplies. Now, this is odd; if Chanel was a painter, and a good one at that, why would they be out of sight? I had asked her about the painting and she was gushing over it. It was all truly odd.

I continued to follow the scent of the paint and it led me to the West Tower. As I opened it, I searched the creaky tower floor and found a trap door hidden away in back of some crates. I slipped down it and made my way through the maze of boxes. That was when I saw a painting of the local Church. I nodded and understood now. I returned to Chanel and accused her of stealing the painting. She admitted it, and she told me that she was jealous of the countess hoarding the painting all to herself.

I returned to the countess and explained everything. Arriana explained that she would banish Chanel from Chorrol, but not face prison time. I handed the painting Chanel had given me back to her and the countess gave me a sack of gems and some gold. I also had to return the keys. Too bad.

I decided to spend more time in the church undercroft and wait until I could go in. I spent the relative part of a day and finally got access to it after they left with the body. The funeral procession was quite small, mostly locals. I could only imagine the eulogy put on by all this. It must have been touching.

I entered the undercroft, stealthily staying in the dark. I found Francois' body and revived him. He seemed grateful, but now tells me that this place was cursed and that his ancestors did not take too kindly to the desecration. Oh, this just gets better and better, does it not?

I pulled out my silver short sword and began hacking the zombie that was in the room. Not only do I have to get this bumbling idiot out of here, but I had to cut my way through the legions of the undead. I really hate this assignment.

I dispatched the second zombie and we both made our way to the Grey Mare, where Francois would arrange transportation out of Cyrodil. I returned to the Sanctuary a bit grumpy, but happy that the assignment was complete. Vicente gave me a Cruelty's Heart and promoted me to Eliminator. He informed me that Ocheeva was going to be giving me my assignments from now on, and also had an interesting offer. If I wanted to, he could turn me into a vampire. I declined the offer and Vicente understands. He said that it was not every day that someone got to join the legion of the undead. No, I just am not comfortable with vampires period.

I wonder what sort of assignment Ocheeva will have me go on first…

Next Chapter:

The Hunt Begins


	18. Chapter 18

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 18: Walking on Air 

After resting, I went to Ocheeva and got my first assignment from her. She said I was to kill an elf named Faelin in a discreet manner. Apparently, Adamus Phillida had the Imperial City Guards up their patrols and was hunting the Dark Brotherhood. All Ocheeva could tell me about Faelin was that he likes to take long walks and lived somewhere in the Imperial City. That was all she had to go on. I had to hunt down the target and kill him, and I had to kill him in an area with no witnesses and a secure location.

I talked with the others and Vicente said that the Elves of the Imperial City were a tight-knit community. I smirked to myself; there was an elf that owed me a favor. I could speak with Thoronir about this mysterious elf. I headed off to the Imperial City.

It was still dark out, but the sun was just coming up. I trolled around for some alchemical ingredients to find and make some more potions. I also checked into the Merchants' Inn and slept until noon. That was when I was sure the Copious Coinpurse would be open by then.

As I stepped into the shop, Thoronir greeted me warmly. It had been a while since we last spoke, and I told him I had found a job working as a hired adventurer. He seemed thrilled to hear that. I then told him I needed to find Faelin, as part of a contract with someone that wanted me to find him. At first, Thoronir did not trust me, but I began to seduce him, explaining how badly he was missed and that someone was looking for him. He tried to fight it off, but I kept pressing him, purring in his ear to make him give me what I wanted. Finally, he caved and told me that he knew of the man and that he was staying in the Tiber Septim hotel in the Talos District. I blew a kiss to him and departed.

I came to the Talos District and saw the Tiber Hotel. It was a large hotel, and it was obviously luxurious. I entered and spoke with the hostess Augusta Calida, a charming woman. She too was a bit hesitant with the information, so I explained that I was hired by someone to look for him. Augusta looked a little perplexed, wondering why anyone would want to look for him. I told her it was truly important that I find him. She caved and told me that Faelin was a Skooma addict. His girlfriend Atraeva was paying for everything, including their stay here. Atraeva was from a wealthy family, and so was Faelin, at least before the Skooma got to him. She told me that they were staying in one of the rooms upstairs. I thanked the hostess and walked upstairs.

As I walked inside, Atraeva greeted me. She was waiting for Faelin to return. I got to talk to her and explained I was sent to find him. Of course, it was partially true; I obviously left out the fact that I was going to kill him. Atraeva did not warm up at first, but I asked how she could stay with a man like Faelin. It must have been love. Atraeva wiped her eyes and began explaining that she was in love with Faelin, despite the fact that he loved Skooma more than her. She said that he would often wander the streets at all hours, only to come back here for a few hours of rest and then go back out again.

It was going to be hard to silence the target when he was sleeping right next to her. This was a problem. At least, I thought it was going to be until she mentioned that she followed him once and Faelin entered a place that belonged to Lorkmir, in the Elven Gardens. She figured Faelin was going there to feed his addiction; the house was deserted.

I went to leave the suite when Atraeva thanked me for listening to her plight. I nodded and went off to the Elven Gardens. I casually strolled through the cobblestone streets, admiring the architecture and buildings. I made no scene with the guards, as they mindlessly watched and stood at their posts.

I found Lorkmir's house no problem and, making sure I was undetected, I quickly picked the lock and went inside, arming myself with my dwarven short sword. There, I saw Faelin, pacing around, obviously high on Skooma. Nasty stuff from what I understand.

I approached when his back was turned and sliced into his spine. I then stabbed him again and again, two more times, until he fell over, dead. I smirked to myself; the house was deserted and discretion was executed. I slowly opened the door out of Lorkmir's and, seeing no guards, exited.

I returned to the Sanctuary for a good rest. I needed it, and, when I reported to Ocheeva, she was grateful. I received my bonus, a bow called the Shadowhunt. I felt the dark power of the bow course through me. Despite it, though, I was only going to use this in cases where I had to really take down a tough target. Until then, I would use my Dwarven bow.

After my rest, I spoke with Ocheeva again. It seems there is a little matter she wants me to attend to, and I had to be completely cloaked in darkness to do it…

Next Chapter:

Shadowing your Target


	19. Chapter 19

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 19: Stealth Mission 

Ocheeva had another assignment for me. I was to go to Fort Sutch and assassinate a warlord named Roderick. Apparently, Roderick was the leader of a group of mercenaries that the client wanted to get rid of. Recently, Roderick was struck down with an illness and his life was only being sustained by a medicine that Roderick took every night. I was to switch that bottle of medicine with a bottle of poison, and I had to do it while his mercenaries were guarding him and I could not draw attention to myself. That meant I could not fight any guard, or let the fight spill out where it could be seen. I would forfeit my bonus at that time.

Fort Sutch was located North of Anvil. I decided to head to Anvil and troll through the darkness of the night. I could still smell the sea breeze as I came across a campsite. Luckily, my Eye of Sithis was on and I did not detect anyone there. There was a small treasure chest filled with trinkets, but nothing else. I continued onward north, stalking in the tall grass, aware of my surroundings. I saw the sun set as I made it to a place that looked like an estate of some sorts. I looked around the outside, and saw no hands out in the field. They must have retired for the evening. I dashed through the front yard and I could see the fort ruins looming in the darkness.

I had to find a way in that would not cause a disturbance with anyone. That was when I noticed something as I approached the fort. One of the ruins was further away from the others and, as I approached, I noticed it was a trap door. Interesting, it could serve as a way in for me. It was locked, so I quickly picked the lock and, when it clicked open, I slipped inside.

It was undoubtedly dark, just the way I like it. I began using my Night Eye abilities and skulked into the darkness. I did not go far as I saw some water had flooded into the fort. I had to be careful. Even if I were invisible, the water would make me easy to detect. I readied my bow and arrows and moved into the water. I quickly swam across the small part I had to and was about to continue onward when the Eye of Sithis alerted me to a presence. I quickly swam back and one of the mercenaries checked on the racket. I turned invisible and waited across, staying silently. My heart was beating faster and I prayed to the Night Mother in my head that they did not have a way to detect life on me.

After a few painstaking minutes, the mercenary began walking away. I snuck up behind her and shot her with an arrow. I then dragged her body away and into the water, concealing it in the darkness. I took the key she had and opened the door to the other side. I crept in the darkness, keeping as quiet as I could as I passed a guard at the gate. I then snuck around the corner, my Eye of Sithis not alerting me to anyone's presence. I slipped into the shadows again and searched the fort corridors carefully. I then happened to find Roderick's medicine cabinet and I made the switch. Hopefully, the mercenaries do not find the body that I stashed away. I decided to retreat into the shadows again; the light of the torches could give me away at any moment.

I slinked back into the darkness and, not wanting to take a chance, I drank a potion of Chameleon, which camouflaged me and my movements. Two other mercenaries were coming up from the bottom level. I stayed against the wall and they paid me no mind, considering in the darkness I was invisible to them, and I was so close.

Once they were by me and their backs turned, I snuck back through the cavern of the fort and exited through the trap door, the same one I came in.

I stalked through the grass and trekked the rest of the night to get to the Sanctuary. I slipped down the well and into the comforts that had been my home for some time. I was exhausted, but I wanted to tell Ocheeva first that my mission was complete. She rewarded me for my bonus the Deceiver's Finery. To me, it looked like a dress. Ocheeva told me to go and rest, and that this particular dress will be needed for my next assignment…

Next Chapter:

Murder Mystery


	20. Chapter 20

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 20: A Bloody Party 

I yawned and stretched myself as I approached Ocheeva for my next assignment. She asked me if I like parties. I smirk, having a feeling that this was going to be one party no one was going to forget. Ocheeva sensed my smile and her smile became visible. She said that there will be five guests in Skingrad in a place called Summitmist Manor. The other five guests were invited by the client in secret, in search of a key to a chest containing gold. Ocheeva continued, saying that there was no chest or gold, that the invitation is a ruse. The client stated that these individuals had wronged him or her at some point in time, and now, they want payback. My mission was to kill them, but I would get a bonus if I did it in such a way that no one would suspect me of being the assassin. She mentioned that I should use the Deceiver's Finery I received as a way in. She also said to talk to contact of hers in Skingrad. He would be waiting for me in Skingrad near the manor.

This mission was going to be different. As soon as I would arrive in town, I would have to unequip my bow and arrows, which I would usually carry and took a bladed weapon. I did not want to use a magical blade for this operation, so I took a silver dagger and headed to Skingrad. I kept it concealed underneath the finery, which would be within easy reach and be discreet at the same time.

As I got into town, I met the contact out of sight of the guards. His name is Fafnir, and he explained the rules to me. He conversed with me, using innuendo to explain the job. I checked myself into an inn across town, changed into the Finery, left my weapons out of sight in the room, and went back to the manor.

The Manor was splendid and fancy; there was a book case at the end of one of the large rooms and a table on the opposite end. There was a fireplace and more shelves and someone finally said that the hunt could begin. I decided to make my introductions to the others. I said I was a poor woman who wanted to have the money for my baby. It made me sick to my stomach to say it, but I had to put on a show.

First was Matilde. She was an elderly woman that seemed nice, but she had a serious issue with Dovesi, the Dunmer, and Nels the Naughty. Matilde hates dark elves, and she also thinks Nels is a pig and a brute. Interesting to know.

Second was Primo. He was a wealthy man, and many wondered why he was here if he had so much wealth to begin with. Maybe it was just greed, but he thought Dovesi was cute when I talked to him. He thought Neville, the Redguard with us, was a brutish thug, and Nels a savage barbarian.

Third was Dovesi. She was an attractive Dark Elf and definitely thought Primo was looking at her oddly. She hated Neville; Dovesi was from Morrowind where the Dunmer were persecuted people. She asked me if she thought she was out of Primo's league. I told her that Primo was attracted to you and that you should wait in his room. She was excited to say the least and promptly ran upstairs, her skirt bouncing up the stairs.

Next was Neville, the soldier. He seemed like a nice man, and he knew about the persecution of the Dark Elves in Morrowind. Though he did not actively participate in anything, he was very neutral on the issue. He hated Nels; blatantly disregarding the rules. I often hear jokes that Nels would by an exorbitant amount of alcohol should he find the gold.

Last was Nels. He was referred to as Nels the Naughty. He explained that he got drunk once and sort of groped a serving wench. He chuckled about it after a while. Nels was definitely checking me out. If I could, I would slay him right now for giving me the seductive eye, but I kept my temper in check. I had to be smart about this.

Nels went on to say that Dovesi reminded him of his daughter that was killed a while ago. I guess that is why he drinks so excessively. He wants to forget his daughter is dead. Pity, and quite honestly, pretty pathetic.

I decided to play along with the ruse for a little while and check around the house. I even found a dagger lying on the table. I took it discreetly and held it in my clothes. I then decided to go upstairs, to see if Dovesi was dumb enough to be alone. However, when I got there, I noticed Matilde was asleep on the bed. I curse in my head and had to think of another way to get them. I pretend to search through some chests and bookshelves and decide to rest for a few hours and wait until the opportunity presented itself.

I drifted off and woke up a few hours later. I stretched my body and kept the dagger I had close to me. I walked out of one of the rooms and noticed the doors closed. I peered in one and saw the soldier Neville sleeping. I smirk to myself and was about to enter the room when Dovesi was looking for me. I curse in my head that I will make her pay big time for this. I feign innocence and she said she was still waiting for Primo. I nod and try to cajole her into staying in the room. I left down the stairs, muttering silently a prayer to the Night Mother for patience in this matter.

Matilde was coming up the stairs when she had a proposition for me. She said that if we formed an alliance to find the gold, then we would split it. This could be the moment I was waiting for. I told we should start searching the basement. Matilde agreed and the two of us began searching the basement.

I did a quick search to make sure no one had followed us. When it was safe, I turned and saw Matilde walking around, checking some crates that were in the cellar. I pulled out the dagger slowly and crept up on Matilde. She did not see it coming, as the knife blade pierced her back and into her heart. She then keeled over, dead.

I disposed of the dagger in the pantry in the basement and returned upstairs. Moments later, Primo stumbled into the basement and found the dead body. He came up, franticly explaining there had been a murder. Everyone was shocked to hear about the murder, but no one was on to me. Good. I checked around and noticed Dovesi was alone, and Neville was right across, still asleep. People were beginning to suspect this was a trap, but their greed was still guiding them.

I discreetly returned to the basement and wiped the dagger clean of blood on some cloth. I then slipped the dagger into my dress and slowly walked back upstairs, still continuing the search for the gold, or so it would seem to the other guests. I slipped into Neville's room and shut the door quietly. He was still asleep as I slinked to the edge of the bed. This dress was not as easy to move in as my armor, but I had to adapt quickly. I slipped the dagger into his ribs and kissed his lips as he tried to scream. I pulled away, wiping the blood off. I lick my lips seductively and slipped out of the room before anyone could come in. Dovesi woke up a short time later and, as she exited the room, noticed that the room was open and the sheets were stained with blood. Another murder had taken place.

The guests were starting to panic a little. Dovesi locked herself in her room, Nels was still drinking, even harder than I remembered before, and Primo was becoming frantic. Primo thought that the killer had the gold and there would be no reason to kill anyone of us. Since Primo was on the first floor, alone, I slit his throat almost quickly and silently. I put the dagger away and slipped into the basement as Dovesi came down the stairs. I made sure she saw the body. I came up, feigning shock as there was another victim. Dovesi was enraged and frantic. She figured that Nels was the killer and ordered me to get a weapon. She then turned invisible and stormed upstairs. I smirked to myself; I had to see this.

Nels was on the second floor when Dovesi stormed up. She also had a small war axe at her side as she summoned a skeleton to attack Nels. Nels was drunk off his ass and the skeleton beat him in a matter of seconds. It seemed a waste of a spell. Dovesi and I returned downstairs and she thanked me for taking care of who she thought was the assassin trying to kill us. I nod and smile, convincing her it was over.

However, as soon as her back was turned, I jabbed the steel dagger in her side. She collapsed to the floor and looked up, horrified. I knelt on top of her and leered darkly, my eyes cold and deathlike. As if ceremoniously, I say a prayer to Sithis and plunge the blade right into her chest, blood gushing out of her. The panic in her eyes froze them open as she died with a look of true terror on her face.

I stood up and left the dagger at the scene, on her person. I then moved the axe upstairs into one of the other rooms and looted the bodies of any gold they had on them. Primo had considerable gold on him, about two hundred worth. I chuckled to myself and walked out of the manor. I changed into my shroud armor back at the hotel and packed away the finery. I then returned to Ocheeva, delighted. Ocheeva noticed my smile, assuming everything went according to plan. She gave me my money, promoted me to Assassin, and bestowed upon me the Night Mother's Blessing. I could feel myself becoming more and more skilled and dangerous the longer I trained. I was having the time of my life.

Now, I rest, and see what other opportunities Ocheeva presents to me…

Next Chapter:

Retiring the Old Guard


	21. Chapter 21

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 21: Changing of the Guard 

I rested, smirking to myself on how well the party went. I returned to Ocheeva, and she had another assignment for me. This time, I was to eliminate Adamus Phillida. It seems the man was enjoying his retirement quite comfortably after his years of pursuit and vendetta against the Dark Brotherhood. Ocheeva has other ideas, and demands that Adamus' soul be swirling at the feet of Sithis in total darkness. She gave me an arrow called the Rose of Sithis. It would kill its target instantly, but the arrow is useless if Adamus was in armor. Ocheeva said that Phillida was staying in Leyawiin in the castle barracks. I had to learn his routine, and when he took the armor off. As a bonus, Ocheeva said I could take the finger with the royal crest off of him and place it in his successor's desk in the Imperial City.

I take the rose, and I have a certain satisfaction in what I am about to do. I take my leave to Leyawiin and begin hunting for Phillida. I begin exploring the town, since I was here the last time to hunt for that turncoat traitor Shadowscale and I had not explored fully the town of Leyawiin. As I did, I found some more Nirnroot. I will definitely have to pay a visit to that alchemist in Skingrad now that I have ten.

After hours of searching and exploring, the rain not letting up, I finally saw Phillida head up to the Three Sisters Inn. The inn was run by three Khajiit sisters and one of them was talking with the retiring captain. I could not strike now, too many witnesses. Plus, he was wearing his armor. I sat down behind a bookshelf and listened into the conversation. I sat for what seemed like an hour and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw his bodyguard. This was going to be more difficult than I thought; I had to find a way to kill Phillida without alerting his bodyguard, and, from the way he was always with him, it could present a problem.

I waited until the two left and I left as well, buying a few food stuffs as I did. I stayed a good enough distance away to watch them and follow them. I followed them until they exited the city and saw them enter a guard house on the outskirts of town. I snuck up to the lock, staying in the tall grass. It was locked. Nothing I could have picked, but that would be trespassing and I wanted to maintain a low profile. I decided to circle around the back and see if there was another way in. When I did not see any, I sighed. How was I going to do this? They guy had to sleep out of his armor, and he usually napped with the guards.

I stalked the area around Leyawiin for a good couple of hours, and waited in the tall grass again. It was about afternoon when I saw Phillida exit the guard house with his bodyguard. I carefully followed them back into town and watched as the two were heading to a nearby pool in the town. I stayed in the shadows, but, despite it dreary and cloudy, there was still enough light out. It was starting to rain, so I hid across the small lake and watched as Phillida stripped down out of his armor and went for a swim.

This was my chance; if I could use the rose and fire it so that the bodyguard could not see me kill Phillida, I would have pulled it off. I could feel the bow slip a little in my fingers as I got ready and waited. I held the Rose of Sithis in my hand nervously and waited for the right moment to strike.

The sky grew darker and lightning began to echo throughout the sky, but Phillida was still keeping to his routine. I managed to take cover behind a rock, the water dripping down the side of it. It was out of sight of the bodyguard and I waited until Phillida had his back turned to me as he came out of the water. I notched the arrow and could feel Sithis calling out to me, to give him Phillida's soul for him to consume. As Phillida came out of the water, I fired. He was away from his bodyguard, who did not see the arrow. Phillida then looked like he had gone under then. I stealthily made my way to the body and quickly retrieved both the arrow and his finger, cutting it off with a dagger. I then skirted away into the middle of the night. But then, I realized something; even if I got to the Imperial Prison, the guards would be on extra alert because they might think their new captain might be in danger. Exercising discretion, I returned to the Sanctuary. Ocheeva was not thrilled with my laziness; she really wanted a message sent to the new captain, but Phillida was dead, and she gave me the money for the deed.

She also gave me orders from Lucien himself. I wonder what he wants…

Next Chapter:

A new employer…


	22. Chapter 22

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 22: Purity in Blood 

As I read the message from Lucien, something did not feel right about this. I was ordered to come to Fort Farragut, alone, and meet with him. I was to tell no one about this. It was still daylight when I left, and trekked up to the Fort. As I entered, a cold shiver ran down my spine as I could hear bones creaking about in the darkness. My Night Eyes revealed to me Dark Guadians, skeleton-like monsters with armor and weapons, not unlike the one that was patrolling the sanctuary. I shook it off and, opening the gate, went in.

I used my Moonshadow ability and slipped past a few of them. One of them got caught in a trap and I waited until it went down. As soon as it did, I ran past the trap and down the dark hall. If this was a test to prove my worth, I would say Lucien had succeeded beyond his wildest dreams.

Once my invisibility wore off, however, I had to fight some of the guardians. One of them had a bow and arrow and I took out my bow and launched my supply of silver arrows into it. The arrows bounced off, but were damaging him. He finally fell into a hole that had opened up and that was the end of him. I jumped over the hole and patched myself up. There were nicks and cuts as the arrows pierced my skin, but I had to continue forward. I equipped my silver short sword I picked up and battled a second Dark Guardian that was guarding Lucien. It put up a fight; it had some sort of mace and shield and, as I dodged the mace, I tried to counter with my sword. However, it blocked with the shield. It would have been a stalemate, but I was determined to get by him. I lunged out of the way, rolled, and attacked the skeleton. I could not tell if I was damaging it or not, but it just hissed at me and came at me again. I blocked its mace and rolled out of the way, hitting it in the back, or what I thought was a back. The skeleton guardian was giving me all I can handle and more. It finally died, collapsing into a heap of bones.

I caught my breath and rested a moment. I was tired. The thrill of the kill was not here; killing something that was already dead was no fun, nor was it exceptionally easy. I continued onward, the torches seeming to guide my path. I opened the gate and Lucien was there, smiling his dark smile. He told me that he had been keeping tabs on me and my career since I joined and he was very pleased with the progress. That was why, according to him, that I was selected for a unique task. Lucien told me that the Sanctuary was infiltrated by a double agent, but he had no idea who the traitor was. All he knew was that it was not me. My mission was to cleanse the Sanctuary.

I swallowed. I knew what this meant. Lucien could sense it and he said it was the only way to preserve the Dark Brotherhood. It was a matter of survival. I had to go along with it. I felt a little sick and a little hesitant to go through with it. In all honesty, despite me being a cold-hearted bitch, those people down there in the Sanctuary were like my family. For the first time in my life, I felt as though I had a real family, and it bothered me. I never knew that being an assassin would cause me to do this.

I had to go along with it, even though I knew I would not like it. This came from the Black Hand, the organization that ran the Dark Brotherhood. I had to go along with it, or else I would be killed. Lucien gave me a poison apple and a scroll that could summon Rufio's ghost. Apparently, his spirit was strong when in death and was angry. He wanted revenge.

I returned to the Sanctuary at night and slept, barely. I sat up and looked at the other beds. All of them had to die, including Vicente, who offered me the Dark Gift. I had to do this, but I had to kill them all in a way that I would not set off any alarms.

I waited a couple of hours and watched as the pet rat and the Khajiit who was mean to me were the only ones. I smirked slightly; that Khajiit would enjoy a painful death for being so mean. I stood up, rested and sauntered up to him. He said that he was sorry about how he acted earlier and wanted to start off on the right foot this time. He was clearly drunk and, as he sat drinking, I pulled out my knife and slit his throat, blood gushing out of the wound. He died virtually instantly. I killed the rat as well, and began wiping the blood off the floor.

I hid his body underneath his bed, and swiped his keys to his goods. Lucien said that I am no loner bound by the Tenets of the Dark Brotherhood as long as I served the Black Hand and the murders were ordered by the Black Hand itself. I took the scrolls in his goods and looked around for the others.

The Orc I found next in the training room. He was wailing away on a dummy with his axe. I merely chatted with him, explaining how everything is going. He chuckles, saying that I hit the big time if I was getting orders from Lucien. As he turned, I decapitated him right there and then. His head harmlessly rolled on the floor. I struggled to move his body into one of the barrels, because I know this place gets used a lot. He went in and I closed the barrel, his gear and all in it.

Antoinetta came in a few minutes later. She was cheery as she always is. I will regret killing her. She, and the Bosmer Elf here, were like real sisters to me. I slipped into the darkness and fire an arrow into her throat, killing her. I find she has an Elven dagger and I take it.

It was approaching dawn, and I saw Vicente asleep on his stone slab. This was too easy as I closed the door and approached quietly. I picked up my dagger and plummeted it into his heart. He opened his eyes and struggled to fight me off, but he was already weakened by the assault. I stabbed him again and again, eviscerating his body. Blood gushed out and finally, his grip loosened. He was dead, a shocked and pained look on his face.

I managed to get a few things, including an Elven sword. I smirk at the weight and feel and decided to toss out my Dwarven sword for this. I found an escape hatch leading to Ocheeva's room. She was sound asleep and out of her armor. Big mistake. I decapitated her in her sleep as well, the blood soaking into the linens.

The other Argonian, Teieneeva, was also sound asleep as I sank my new Elven sword into his stomach as he slept. He did manage to look up at me and I shook my head solemnly. I whispered a prayer to the Night Mother for strength, and he seemed to understand as his eyes closed and descended to the darkness of death.

Oddly, the Bosmer Elf was not there. I had to wait. In the meantime, I began hiding the bodies from the Dark Guardian, hiding them out of sight. I also looted what my former family members had and found a sword of shock. I smirk and thought this might come in handy.

I also found a letter to Ocheeva for the whereabouts of my last target. She would return to the Sanctuary in a day or so, investigating some leads in Leyawiin. I waited around that time, and, when she did arrive, waited until I was alone with her and fired my bow.

In a way, I wanted to fight her with a bow. I have always considered myself better with the bow, and, seeing the Bosmer Elf try to outdo me, I wanted to be better than she was. She grew up with handling a bow, and I truly wanted to test my skills.

I managed to pierce some of her armor with Dwarven arrows. She was fighting me with steel arrows, which was hardly fair.

I weaved and dodged between the columns, not intent on giving her a clear shot or an easy mark. I stayed in the darkness and managed to get a few good shots in before she dropped. She looked at me, pained by the betrayal. I sat on top of her and whispered an apology. I explained to her that it had to be done. She seemed to understand and then, I watched her head fall back. She was dead.

I left the poison apple in the cupboard and returned to Lucien through a secret passage in a hollowed out tree. He was glad the Purification went the way it was supposed to and, for that, I was to be promoted to Silencer. As Silencer, I would no longer receive orders regularly. Instead, there would be drop points I would go to, as well as my reward for completing the previous drop point contract. He also gave me his horse Shadowmere, a sleek black colt.

Lucien directed me to my first drop point. It was a hollowed out rock in an area called Hero Hill…

Next Chapter:

The Price of Immortality.


	23. Chapter 23

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 23: Life's a Lich 

I stalked the tall grasslands and hills near Cheydinhal until I got to Hero's Hill. The rolling pastures and trees provided easy cover for me as I moved in the daylight. I left the horse at the fort because I do not think he would have been able to handle the difficult terrain.

I arrived at Hero's Hill and began searching for that hollowed out rock. I noticed a sort of path going from the river all the way up to a fort ruins. I made a mental note to check out the fortress ruins later. I continued searching for the hollowed out rock, checking several rocks in the area. All of them seemed solid, except one that was near the river. I checked it and could feel it was hollow. I looked around to make sure no one saw me, and then I began searching for the drop orders.

After a few minutes, I pulled out a sack containing orders. I opened the letter and read it.

It seems as though a wizard by the name of Celedaen was attempting to turn himself into a lich to extend his life. Celedaen was a necromancer and, though necromancy was legal in Cyrodiil, it was not without some controversy. My orders were to go to Leafrot Cave, marked on a map, and find a way to stop the process.

I folded the orders into my bag and checked my map. Leafrot Cave was on the furthest east side of Cyrodiil. That was when I noticed a river connecting them. If I swam all the way over there, then I could sneak into the cave undetected. Of course, I could always swim up one of the Bridge ways and sneak through the tall grass. I put my map away and dove into the river. I began swimming underneath the water, careful not to take get lost. Occasionally I surfaced, but only to see what path to take. I was not so worried about losing air because I had the Jewel of the Rumare with me, so I could stay underwater indefinitely.

I swam across the river, running into the occasional mud crab. I also found Drakelowe, a small farm on the river. I will have to check it out sometime. Anyway, I continued onward until I got to a bigger river. Then, I got to dry land and began stalking the wilderness. In the distance, I could see Bravil. I shook my head in disgust and continued onward. I also encountered to fortress ruins I would have to explore when I got the chance; Fort Aurus and Fort Goldthroat.

It was almost nightfall when I decided to trek the rest of the way to Leafrot Cave on foot. I could feel the darkness envelop me, protecting me from those that would shine the light on my activities. As I skulked through the darkness of the night and through the forest and trees, I felt like a wild animal, hunting my prey. I could sense and smell the necromancer, though I was still miles away from his cave. I would enjoy his death, savoring every last slice and every gash.

Around midnight, I came across the cavern. I activated my Night Eyes and entered the cave, my bow at the ready. Inside, I could hear bones creaking and groans. He had filled the place with undead guardians. No surprise, he is a necromancer. I took out some silver arrows got one ready to fire. I snuck up on a zombie and fired. I kept firing until he was down, then shot at a ghost in the room. I tried to maintain quiet, for fear he may be around. This wannabe lich was truly powerful, and probably could survive a head on confrontation. I had to find another way to fight him.

I noticed there were magical apparatuses and candles set up on a table, and, on a particular table, was a book, I read the book and it was the necromancer's diary. As I read it, I found that he was using a powerful magical artifact known as the Sands of Resolve. It was an hourglass that was critical in the process of becoming a lich, and it had to stay near or on the person until the process was complete. If the hourglass were to be removed, then the person would die. I smirk and leave the book. I had to figure a way to get that thing away from Celedaen. It looked like I had to pickpocket it.

I followed a small passageway and I came to a door. I opened it and slipped in quietly. There, I could see the necromancer pacing around, waiting for the Sands to take effect. When he was not looking, I turned invisible and slowly stalked him. I managed to slip my hand through his robes and grab the Sands of Resolve. Instantly, he clutched his heart and turned to me, now that I was visible. I smiled sadistically as he tried to cast a spell, but his life force was gone. I spat on him and walked out of there, chuckling to myself.

I pulled out the orders and they had changed. It now said that I had to go to Chorrol for my next assignment, which would be in a bag underneath the Great Oak Tree. Also, my reward would be in there as well.

I threw away the Sands of Resolve in the river and let it sink to the bottom. My next assignment was in Chorrol…

Next Chapter:  
>Family Assassination…<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa _

Chapter 24: Family Matters 

Oh, Night Mother; why did it have to be in the middle of a crowded street? When I was in Chorrol, I remember the Great Oak Tree being a place where all the people went to talk about the events going on in Cyrodiil. I decided to hide in plain sight; appear normal and casually walk up to the tree. I would play the part of a simple traveler that was in luck at finding some gold.

I strolled down the cobblestone street, watching as people were just getting up. I got to the tree with no problem and, staying in the shade, peered down and picked up a sack that was left there for me. I then left for the Grey Mare and rented a room.

I sat in my room and counted the gold. 500 gold pieces for killing a necromancer. My life should be so rewarding.

I looked over the drop orders for the next assignment. Apparently, the Draconis family was to be eradicated from existence. I only had the location of the family's matriarch; a farmer named Perennia, who lived on a farm called Applewatch, west of Bruma. I smirked, remembering my time up there. It looked to be an easy kill, but I had to be on the alert, just in case.

I traveled to Bruma and noticed Perennia was out in the garden. I walked up to her and she said to me that she knew what I was here for. I stiffened slightly, my hands tensing on my blade. I could feel my heart race, but I kept my breathing steady as to not alert her to my true intentions. Perennia told me that I was the messenger sent to retrieve a gift list for the members of her family. She handed me the list and sighed happily as to have such wonderful children.

I left her at Applewatch, stunned. I walked back to town and breathed a sigh of relief. That was easy. I have the location of every member of the Draconis family I can eliminate, starting with Perennia. I strolled around Bruma until nightfall and returned to Applewatch under the cover of darkness. I slipped into the house and noticed a dog in the room. Perennia was asleep on the bed. I pulled out Sufferthorn and plunged it into her. She awoke and screamed. She rolled out of the way and got to an axe. Perennia came at me and we dueled. I killed the dog with a missed strike at Perennia and, seeing this, she fled. I got my bow out and pursued her. There was no way I was going to let her alert a guard.

Out in the cold night, she ran. I fired my bow and her body went stiff. The arrow must have pierced her heart and she died. I quickly brought the body down into the basement and left it there before a city guard could know what happened.

As I escaped down the mountain trail, a thought came over me. Whoever wanted the Draconis family dead was serious, and, if Perennia the matriarch was this hard to kill, imagine her children. I hid in an alcove and looked down the list of people. One of them was a private guard down in the Imperial City; Matthias. Another was a guard in Leyawiin. That one could pose a problem. Another was at an inn called the Drunken Dragon. And the last was holed up in a cave, living with the wild animals.

These could be a problem, especially the guard one. And, even though I was able to kill Perennia, I was lucky that she did not alert the guards. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. I had to think of a way to get rid of these targets as efficiently as possible, but how?

It looks like this assignment will have to be on hold for a while. The best thing I can do right now is train. Become stronger and deadlier than before. Then, and only then, will I be able to execute the targets I need to with a minimal detection to myself and to the Dark Brotherhood…

Next Chapter:

Exploring and Training


	25. Chapter 25

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 25: Two Forts, One Night 

Seeing as how my training was a bit lacking, despite all the enhancements I had received, I had to get better, rely more on my natural skill than any of the enhancements. Do not be mistaken; I do appreciate the boosts. I just prefer not to rely on them so much.

I heard about two fort ruins that were near a farm; Fort Naso and Fort Facian. Both had undead in them and I figured it would be a good place to get my practice going.

I arrived about midday at Fort Naso. I fired my arrows, sending a bear screaming away. I chuckled at the sight of the arrows perforating his hide, knowing full well that; the more he tried to get them out, the worse it hurt.

I entered quietly through a door, turning on my Night Eye ability. Immediately, I could feel a chill in the air. There was undead here, in this fort. As I stalked the corridor, I knew I was right. Through a dense fog in the middle of the room, I saw coffins. Fort Naso was a lair for vampires.

I killed a wolf and its vampire master, firing silver arrows into the vampire's heart and throat. It attempted to scream in pain, but it was too quick. I could hear a trap spring in the distance, knowing that maybe another vampire was coming. I hid out of sight and waited until everything was clear. When it was, I examined the body of one of the vampires. It was a vampire monk of some kind. I thought to myself that maybe, this place was a monastery training vampire hand-to-hand combatants. I decided to investigate further.

I opened the coffins, the foul stench overpowering me for a moment. What I found were bones and old clothes, but I did find some gold and some gems. After dispatching some more of these vampire monks, I found even more treasures; chest containing valuable potions and gold coins. I roamed through the halls of the ruins, making sure to be aware of any unsightly vampires and their wolf companions.

Finally, I found the main casket. It was well guarded; I could see some sort of vampire matriarch guarding it, with her timber wolf. I cautiously slipped around a pillar and opened the coffin. I found a lot of treasure and I scooped it up as best I could. I then fired a few shots, perforating the matriarch's throat. She launched a spell at me while the timber wolf howled loudly. I used my Moonshadow ability and dashed out of the fort.

When I was safely away, I caught my breath. Luckily, I was still alive, but one of those vampires did get to me. I must have contracted that vampire disease as I rubbed my hand. I took out a potion of Cure Disease and swallowed it. The liquid was bitter, but it was better than being turned into a vampire, I will say that.

However much I felt I gained, it was still not enough. I had to keep going. Luckily, the second fort, Fort Facian, was not too far from here. I dashed through the wilderness and over rocks, feeling the coming of the night air. As I skulked the ruins at night, I jumped down silently, hoping to catch something out of the darkness. When I saw no one, I turned on my night eyes again and entered the fort.

This time, the air was like the same as the other one, except I could feel something different about this one. I skulked down the entrance hallway and, before I turned the first corner, I saw a ghost hovering about. His back was to me, so I was in luck. I saw a hall way and, triggering the trap, stepped out of the way. It was one of those traps that fired darts from both ends. When it subsided, I dashed through it, just barely avoiding the second wave. I skulked down some stairs and saw some more ghosts, and some wraiths. I decided to just take some of the treasures I saw in the chests and vacate the premises.

I headed to Lleyawiin and rested. From there, I would check up on my target and, hopefully, be able to complete my contract. As I rested in the inn, however, I had a very strange dream…

Next Chapter:

Finding the Key…


	26. Chapter 26

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 26: Ways In 

I had a dream, a dream from a Daedra named Nocturnal. She told me to go to a shrine just outside of Leyawiin. I had to check this out. I do not know why she had called me as I approached the shrine, even though it was slightly day light outside, I could feel an overwhelming sense of darkness around me. It was not a bad thing; from what I understand, Nocturnal was a Daedra of shadows and secrets.

I approached the shrine and she seemed to call to me in my head. She was telling me that thieves had stolen her eye and hid it somewhere. I was a bit surprised and she wanted to learn who stole it and for me to return the eye to her. I would be handsomely rewarded if I did this, so I departed to Leyawiin, where the thieves resided.

I had no idea where to begin looking for the thieves. I decided to ask the city guard. I waited until one passed by and we struck up a conversation. He told me that Bejeen and Weebam-na were talking about some big score they got, whatever that means. I nodded my thanks and decided to walk to Weebam-na's house. It turned out the two were Argonian and, when I asked Bejeen about it, she denied it. It looked like I had to sneak in and eavesdrop on the conversation. So, I left and waited a few minutes. Then, I returned, slowly opening and closing the door. I pressed myself against the wall and listened.

One of them asked about trolls getting into the area, and the other assured her that the trolls would dare not go in water. The Eye of Nocturnal was completely safe in Tidewater Cave. I smirk and slipped out the door, being as quiet as I could. I silently closed the door and headed out to the cave.

I can tell you I am no fan of swamps. From the gasses to the bugs, it is a disgusting place. I could feel the swamp gas and muck entering my fur, grossing me out. Other than the occasional mudcrab, it was pretty quiet, until I got to the cave. I slinked down and got my bow ready, for I knew there would be trolls in the area.

And, I was partially right. Apparently, there were trolls in the area, as well as some wolves, and, what I later discovered to be, was a bear. I was in trouble. I waited until the troll was out of sight and fired my bow, killing the wolf. I then turned invisible and snuck around. I knew the eye had to be in water, and I found that part of the cave was flooded. I continued onward, making sure I was not seen, but I probably was detected by the animals. I could hear them sniffing for my scent. I had to be fast.

There was a faint glow coming from down below the water not too far away from me. I took a deep breath and went underwater. I saw a glowing sphere down behind the rocks. It was the Eye of Nocturnal. I snatched it and put it away in my backpack. I returned to the surface and made a mad dash for the exit. I vaulted and jumped over animals and even the troll. They were all right behind me.

I ran all the way back into town, shutting the cave door. I caught my breath, the heavy, humid swamp air contaminating my lungs. I shook my head and tried to focus. I had to get back to the shrine.

I returned to the shrine of Nocturnal and presented the eye to Nocturnal herself. She was extremely pleased I had returned it and, for that, I was given a Daedra artifact called the Skeleton Key. The Skeleton Key boosted my ability to break into locked items, and it could never break, unlike my previous lock picks.

I then thought to myself; if this Daedra artifact was so good, what else could be good for an assassin like me? I may have to check out more of these shrines in the near future…

Next Chapter:

Onward to learning…


	27. Chapter 27

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 27: First Target 

After retrieving the Skeleton Key, I looked on my map and noticed I was not far from one of the targets; the Drunken Dragon Inn innkeeper. I ventured in the rain, pulling a cloak over my garb. I cursed to myself for going out in the rain and thunderstorm; though I did appreciate it when I was infiltrating, the thought of the rain getting into my fur sent chills down my spine. I ventured up the dirt trail managed to find the inn. As I entered, I noticed there were no customers. I only noticed the innkeeper and a guard. I checked in and went to bed.

In the middle of the night, I awoke again, the pouring rain and wind howling pounding on the little inn. I used my Eye of Sithis and tried to detect the life downstairs. I could see and hear the guard moving about, his thick armor clinging. I saw him disappear out of the range of the eye. I could hear him at the other end of the inn, still inside, ascending the stairs. I saw the innkeeper sleeping behind the counter.

I stayed up all night, waiting for my opportunity. However, the guard did not leave the inn, and, in the morning, I was tired. I had barely gotten any sleep with this stake out. I sighed and knew this was going to be a problem. I wanted to kill the inn-keeper, but, I had to do it in such a way that I did not want to alert the guard. It looked like I would have to kill the guard as well. Oh, joy.

I stood up and stretched out. Putting on my armor and clothing, I departed, making sure to remain unnoticed. As I ventured back to the main road, I am more than positive that the guard that was at that inn was meant to protect the innkeeper. Not a good thing. I decided to check on another target I had to kill; Sibylla Draconis. Luckily, she was living in a cavern full of animals, so it should be no problem in eliminating her.

I found the Muck Valley Cavern not too far away from the river I had found earlier and, heading in that direction, I carefully slinked through the grass and flowers in the dead of night and found the cave's entrance. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow, getting ready for anything. I entered the cave and saw a bear not too far away. I fired at it, and then kept firing. The arrows penetrated the thick hide of the bear, piercing heart, lungs, and stomach. It fell over quickly as I scurried in the darkness to pick up my arrows. I waited for a few moments, turning on my night eyes. I continued onward, silently killing wolves, their blood curdled screams echoing throughout the chamber. No doubt, I would soon be detected, if I did not find a way to eliminate her and fast.

I found the savage Draconis in the back of the cavern. This was going to be easy. I eliminated her rats with a certain sadistic satisfaction. I grinned and watched as all her animals died. She was the only one left and looked around frantically, trying to figure out whom or what did this. It was too bad she did not know who killed her, but, oh well. I fired my first arrow into her leg. She fell down, screaming like an animal. The next one went into her good shoulder, the one holding a rather strong mace. The mace dropped to her side and rolled away in the darkness. Sibylla tried to go for it, but another arrow penetrated her spine. I could just imagine the arrows penetrating, hitting muscle and bone, cutting through sinew and loin. In a few seconds of excruciating pain, Sibylla fell dead.

I decided to get out of the cavern because, knowing the animals, they will smell blood fairly quickly. I knew that I was not far from Cheydinhall and decided to stop by the sanctuary.

As I slipped down the well entrance, I still saw the Dark Guardian still patrolling the area, oblivious to everything that happened. I watched him go and entered the living quarters. I lay down on the bed, but I did not fall asleep right away; the haunting screams for mercy and the shock of it all still moving in these walls. I turned to my side and huddled closely to my body. No, I must not let that stop me. They were tainted. I had to do it. I had to…

Next Chapter:

Exploring new Things, and checking on old targets.


	28. Chapter 28

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 28: Exploring a New Fort 

Even though one of my targets was isolated and in the middle of nowhere, I figured to wait a day or so until the animals would totally devour her, leaving nothing left of a murder. I decided to head over to one of the fort ruins I had come across earlier in my travels; Fort Aurus. I skulked on the beach side of the fort, thwarting out mud crabs that came my way. I managed to sneak into the fort without any distraction or detection and turned on my night eyes.

This fort was different than some of the other ones I went into. Normally, I would be able to tell if there were vampires or goblins just by sniffing the air. This time, though, the air was different. Like some people were living here. I focused my ears and could hear a faint murmur of people talking. I began stalking the hallway, skulking about in the darkness, my night eyes guiding me. I jumped down some stairs, silently landing on the bottom. I peered around a corner and noticed no one was there, but the chanting was getting louder. I opened a treasure chest I saw and took the potions in it. I then noticed the statue above me and the wall it circled around. I peered around a corner and saw a robed mage conversing with some other mages. I pulled out my bow and notched one of my Elven arrows. I stayed in the shadows and let loose one of my arrows.

The arrow cut through the air, penetrating the mage's side, into his heart. The other two looked around and tried to find where the arrow came from. Another arrow sailed, entering one of the mage's chests, cutting through his robes and killing him. The third mage put up a magic spell and began hunting the darkness, using light spells and detect life spells to find my location. I had to end it and end it fast. I fired some more arrows into the mage and he fell over quickly.

I continued onward, fighting some magical creature I had not seen before, ever. It was a ruddy little imp and I had never seen it before in my life. Still, its skin could be useful in spell components. I ventured further into the fort ruins, encountering some more mages, but nothing out of the ordinary. I even managed to find two bottles of Shadowbanish Wine. I had all but forgotten the wine I was asked to search for earlier in my travels. That made it a total of four. Two more so I could get that woman off of my back.

I then heard an animalistic sound coming from the hall way. I peered around the corner and it looked like something I had never seen before in my life. I had no idea what it was, but it saw me and came at me. I rolled out of the way, felling one of its claws scratch me fiercely. This thing was fast, and deadly, but so was I. I rolled out of the way and, taking out my Elven dagger I kept, I began stabbing at it. I must have hit something vital because it did fall down. I was exhausted and, as I sat down and healed myself, I noticed one of the claws on the thing. Whatever this thing was, it was definitely from some horrific realm. While else would a wizard want it?

I cut off the claws and headed to the Imperial City. There, I would check out my next target, Matthias Draconis…

Next Chapter:

Following the new Target!


	29. Chapter 29

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 29: Stake Out 

One thing I learned from the Dark Brotherhood is that, when attempting to assassinate a target, it helps to follow them and learn how they think. It was almost midnight when I had arrived in the Imperial City. I was tired, but I had to keep awake. I wanted to study my target carefully so as to determine the best way to kill him.

I stayed in the shadows, out of sight of the guards, but also managed to hide behind a stone wall, just near the house. I waited and waited, staring up at the night sky. It really was a beautiful night. For murder.

It was almost daybreak when I saw my target Matthias Draconis leaving his house. He bid farewell to a servant and was off to work. I saw his chain mail shirt and armor as it sparkled against the torch light. I had heard he works as a guard at Umbacano Manor. No doubt, that the place is going to be well guarded. It seemed as though I would not be able to kill him at his place of occupation, because, if a man like Umbacano can afford guards, he could probably afford to bribe the guards to come after me. No, I had to wait.

I decided to gather some alchemical ingredients and pay a visit to the Main Ingredient in the city. After purchasing some components and some new equipment, I went to the Tiber Septim Hotel and paid for a room. I rested my weary body, but would check up again in a few hours to see where Matthias was going after work.

As I rested, I had a strange dream. In this dream, I was hearing the sound of one of the Daedras calling out to me. It was sort of haunting in a way, and, as I tried to explore the dream, I saw Castle Skingrad in the distance.

I awoke and thought that it was strange, but, after I checked out my target, I might just check this out. I left the hotel and it was about dusk when I saw Matthias leave as well. I stayed out of his sight and tried to blend in with the crowd. As I watched, him, I saw him go to the Waterfront and go to this bar called the Bloated Float. No doubt, it was for a drink. He stayed for what seemed like an hour and then returned home.

I began to think to myself that the only way I am going to be able to kill this target is by infiltrating the house when he is not home and kill his servant. Then, I would clean up the place and move the body downstairs while I waited for Matthias to return from his day. That might be the best opportunity to strike. Still, if it was anything like the first target Perennia I had to deal with, I have to figure a way to paralyze him before I could kill him.

First, though, I want to check out that Daedra Shrine…

Next Chapter:

Death and Life


	30. Chapter 30

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 30: Meridia Beckons 

The dream led me to a Daedra shrine not too far away from Skingrad, out past the vineyards. All I had to say about it was that it had to be important. It may have also been due to the fact that, since I did retrieve the Eye of Nocturnal for Nocturnal, maybe certain Daedra were contacting me to fill out contractual obligations, like an assassin. Maybe, whoever Daedra was, he or she was contacting me. No, I was pretty sure it was another female Daedra. If Nocturnal gave me a skeleton Key, what would I get if I helped this one?

I followed through the forest and grass until I came across the shrine. I looked around and asked the followers and one of them told me this is the Shrine of Meridia. They said I had to offer up an undead alchemical component. I realized I had some ectoplasm and put it on the altar. Then, Meridia spoke to me.

Meridia was a Daedra that believed there was life after death; that the dead speak to all manors of creatures. However, recently, necromancers out in the Howling Cave have begun robbing graves, amassing an undead army. Meridia, disgusted with undead, as their souls have been tainted, wanted me to stop the necromancers. If I succeeded in this task, then I would be rewarded handsomely. I simply left the shrine.

I journeyed back to Skingrad and, after giving some of the Nirnroot to the alchemist in Skingrad, prepared by buying some potions and silver arrows. I even invested in another bow, just in case. Never can tell with necromancers.

I journeyed to the Howling Cave and arrived under the cover of darkness. There was haunting flames at the entrance and I noticed tombstones surrounding it. There was no life here to say the least as I entered. I turned my night eyes on and gripped my bow tightly. I began stalking the cave and noticed it was once a mine, but the mine was long abandoned. I could see no picks or shovels to speak off, but there were some rats I dispatched rather quickly. As I explored what was once the mine, I could see that it was recently used because the lanterns that lit the mine hallways were still being maintained. That, and, as I looked on the ground, I noticed footsteps. Someone was definitely here, and definitely here recently.

I began a thorough search of the mine, and it all seemed so hopeless, until I saw a cavern that seemed to lead to a dead end. However, as I neared it, the stone fell down, revealing a door. I smirked to myself and skulking in. From the shadows, I could see the coven of necromancers, and some of their minions, all gathered around. I also noticed a trap in the middle of the hall way, waiting to be sprung; a pressure plate connected to a chain and ball on the ceiling. That was going to come in handy.

Thankfully, I was completely concealed in the darkness, so they could not see me. I figured on getting their attention and then slip out the door, having them pursue me. That way, I could pick them off one at a time. I took out an arrow and laced it with a special poison that would drain all magic power away from him, hopefully that, if he did survive, he would not be able to use his magic to heal. I also noticed that these robed figures had staves with them. That could be a problem, especially if one of them was a destructive spell.

I got my nerve. Treat this like any other assignment. No remorse, no regard, no mercy. I let the arrow fly from my bow and it cut through the air. As the arrow sailed through the air, I began to press my body against the door and got ready to run. The arrow hit the necromancer dead on in the heart. The others all turned and they barely saw the door close. The chase was on.

I ducked out of sight and waited until the remaining necromancers were out of their holding place. I noticed there was one more necromancer missing. Apparently, that necromancer tripped his own trap in haste. I stayed in the darkness, just behind one of the pillars. I watched as one of them was directed to go outside and find the intruder. I smirked and got another arrow ready. One stayed behind while the other took the ghosts and skeletons with her to find me. I waited until they had all gone in separate directions and fired my arrow at the lonely one, killing him. I then waited and saw the one returning and killed him quickly with an arrow through his heart. Funny, I had no idea necromancers had one.

I retreated back to where the necromancers were originally held up and scurried into the darkness, looting the treasure. I had to be careful of any more tricks these guys might have up their sleeve. Besides, the last one is so busy wandering around the mine, I had some time. I decided to switch bows at this point, to my Shadowhunt. While I had used it earlier against one of my former comrades, I figured I could use it. Plus, there was some magical charge on it left. It would come in handy.

The necromancer returned in frustration and dismissed most of the undead back to their coffins or other parts of the catacombs. Big mistake, as I lined my shot up and fired, watching the necromancer's eyes drain away of life as the arrow deflated her heart. I kicked the body to make sure it was dead, then began looting them. The necklace I had received, Cruelty's Heart, was very useful to me, as it allowed me to carry more equipment back to Skingrad for me to cell. I did make a good bit of gold off of the maces and axes that I had brought this weapon smith.

After getting my armor and equipment repaired, and rearming myself with arrows and more potions, I returned to the Shrine of Meridia. She was extraordinarily pleased with my efforts and gave me the Ring of Khajiiti. I took it and put it on immediately, and I was ecstatic. I felt like a true shadow of the night, and I was virtually invisible as I walked the grass.

This might be the thing I need to complete my mission now. Since I knew the situation with the two other targets, I decided to check on the one at the castle in Leyawiin. She would no doubt be one of the hardest I have ever taken out by myself…

Next Chapter:  
>Assassination continues!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 31: Next Target 

Lleyawiin was a city I had grown accustomed to disliking for a variety of reasons. For one, it was swampy and rainy. Today, however, seemed dry, but the air was still moist. I can see why this is a favored spot amongst Argonians; they can handle this type of weather. For Khajiit like me, it was terrible.

Another reason I hate this place was because of an assassination I had performed her earlier, killing that retiring captain. Luckily for me, there were no witnesses, and the whole thing eventually blew over, although the Black Horse Courier had picked up on the story. The news had spread throughout the kingdom, thinking that the Dark Brotherhood had something to do with it. I knew I should have put that finger inside the successor's desk. What was I thinking?

A third reason I do not want to be here is my target, Caellia. She is a guard at Castle Lleyawiin. This was going to be tricky, as I did not want to have the whole town after me. I had to figure a way out of this, but then again, as I checked the law, killing someone was a thousand gold pieces. Push comes to shove, I did end up killing her in front of witnesses, I could easily pay the fine and be on my merry way. I have been doing a lot of dungeon exploring, so I do have a fairly stable financial situation, should the need arise.

I looked all over town, staying invisible thanks to the Khajiiti ring. I loved this thing so much. I slipped into an inn called the Three Sisters Inn. It was owned by three Khajiit women whom were all related. I snuck in the darkness, enhancing the camouflage. This would have been easy, had it not been for the fact that I saw my target exit the second floor. I dashed into a corner and watched her leave. I followed Caellia out of the inn and, staying a little far back, I managed to find out she went into the City Watch Barracks.

All right, so I could not kill her while she was in the castle barracks. I decided to look around, sell some of the things I had gathered in my previous escapades, in hopes of raising any more working capital. Selling some of my potions I made has come in real handy.

Hours seemed to go by. It was dusk and I saw my target walk out of the barracks and into a dark section of the street. I smirked, this was my chance. As long as I could maintain my silence, I could kill her and escape town without anyone noticing it. I followed her and waited until we were behind a building. I was sure there would be no witnesses to this. I laced my bow with some sickness poison and, standing in the shadows, I fired.

My arrow penetrated the armor and pierced her heart. She let out a small scream and watched her fall into the water. She was dead. Now, I had to make my escape before anyone noticed.

There would be no doubt that a bounty would be on my heard if they knew I was the one that assassinated the guard. I slipped out of the city, and off into the wilderness.

That was two. No doubt, I could not assassinate the next target without drawing some suspicions onto myself. Either I head to the Imperial City, or to the Drunken Dragon Inn. I decided to head to the Imperial City. Next target on my list; Matthias Draconis…

Next Chapter:

Takedown in the Imperial City.


	32. Chapter 32

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 32: The Last Two 

I knew Matthias was out of his home, as I saw him enter his place of occupation earlier. It was late afternoon when I arrived and, seeing Matthias enter, I had to work quickly. I skulked down the streets, paying close attention to the city guards and to the civilians that walked by. When I saw the coast was clear, I used my skeleton key and began picking the lock. Thanks to my Ring of Khajiiti, I went unnoticed, even in the sunlight.

As I entered the house, I noticed the servant Matthias had working with him. He was a tall man, and he was armed with a sword. Luckily, his back was turned to me as I slipped in silently. I closed the door quietly and pulled out Sufferthorn, my dagger. I also pulled out a potion of Burden I had made for dealing with well-armed and well-armored beings and I stabbed him in the back. The blade pierced his heart and I covered his mouth with my arm, attempting to silence him from screaming. I then pulled the dagger out and slit his throat.

Realizing Matthias could come at any moment, I began dragging the body down into the basement. The guard of the house had extremely little life in his eyes, but which vanished as I stuffed him inside a barrel. Taking some spare cloth that was lying about in one of the chests, I raced back upstairs and began soaking the blood in it in an attempt to ensure that the guard was not murdered. If Matthias saw blood, his first instinct would be to summon the watch. No doubt, he and they would try and perforate me.

The blood turned the cloth into a bright red stain. I did my best to clean up the mess, and I left the rags in the same barrel as the body and then I began looking for weapons. I moved all the weapons that could find in the house into the basement and hid them in another box. I checked back to the guard I had killed and he was dead. To make sure of it, I took one of the blades and stuck it in his chest, the sickening blood oozing out of it. I smiled, enjoying my little artistic display. Then, I pressed my ear against the door of the basement and waited.

I had to admit; whoever this Umbacano was, he definitely knew how to pay for his employees. Matthias' house was in a well liked, well kept address in the Imperial City, a lot like the Elven Gardens and the Temple Districts of the city. One could argue that one of those districts was the best to have an address. Well, after this, I think more people will want to move out of the Talos district.

I then heard a door closing at the other end. It was Matthias. I could hear him grumbling about something as he called out to his servant. Oh, Night Mother, please do not let him come down here.

It was obvious Matthias was not in the mood, as he just stormed upstairs and slammed the door behind him. I smirked to myself; this might be my chance. I slinked out of the basement and crept upstairs slowly, getting ready another Burden poison on Sufferthorn. I slinked my body up the flight of stairs quietly and listened carefully on the other side of the bedroom door. I could hear snoring, and, as I peered inside, I noticed Matthias was asleep. Without his armor. Now, I admit, he did look rather handsome without a shirt on, but I had business to attend to. I closed the door silently and approached the bed. I picked up the dagger and slammed it into his heart.

He woke up with a startle. I jumped on top of him and began straddling him, hitting him again and again with Sufferthorn. I could see the life fade away as he feebly held his sword. Blood began splashing all over the wall. I kissed his lips, ensuring that the last breath he took was from the same air that I breathed. He tried to scream, but I muffled his face with a pillow. Hopefully, the guards did not hear me as I continued this sort of sexual thrill of my kill.

Matthias kept struggling until his body went completely limp. I removed the pillow and slit his throat to make sure he was dead. I noticed the sheets were draped his in blood and I could not help but feel empty. I mean, he did struggle, sure, but this all seemed…easy for me. Oh, well, off to my last target. I escaped the watch of the Imperial City that night and headed off to find my last target.

Andreas Draconis was at the Drunken Dragon Inn. No doubt, the guard was still there, patrolling the area. I had to think fast as I watched him fall asleep. Unlike the others, I would not get to savor this kill. I was simply going to do this as quickly as possible.

I snuck into the inn. The guard was wobbling around, rather drunkenly. Obviously, he had too much and I snuck into the shadows. Luckily, this was a dark place and, as I saw the inn keeper fall asleep, I quickly slit his throat. The guard was too busy off on the other side of the hotel to notice and, I stuffed a rag in Andreas' mouth to keep him from screaming. I turned invisible and vanished out of the inn that night…

Next Chapter:

The Next Drop…


	33. Chapter 33

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 33: Hand-to-Hand Hazard 

After resting and paying my bribes to a lowly guard that found me, I received word of my next dead drop location; Castle Skingrad Courtyard. I headed in that direction and, as I entered the castle, I found the Stone Well to contain a bag with my payment and orders.

After making sure I counted five hundred gold coins, I read the order. Apparently, there was a Khajiit named J'ghasta living in Bruma that had to be eliminated. He was a master of Hand-to-Hand. This may be more of a challenge that I was looking for. Also, it said that J'ghasta was expecting trouble and that the city guards of Bruma were paid off should the fight spill into the streets, win or lose. That was convenient; if I succeed in killing him, the guards cannot touch me. However, I have no intention of letting it get that far.

I equipped my bow and traveled to Bruma. It was around night time and I skulked the streets, slightly shivering at the drop in temperature. I found the target's house not too far away from the Inn and, making sure no one was around, broke in. The home itself was fairly simple; this Khajiit liked to live as simply as possible. He did make his money training in hand-to-hand, so there might be something to his skill. However, I had to begin searching for where he was. My Eye of Sithis did not detect him anywhere in the house. I used my night eyes and looked around, penetrating the darkness.

I kept my bow at the ready. I did not want to engage this Khajiit in melee combat, not unless I had nothing to lose. Plus, I had some healing potions I could use in case this went bad.

After spending hours searching, I began to think I was having been played a trick on. That was when I noticed something was off. I saw several rolls of cloth sprawled out on the floor. Normally, that would not mean anything to me, but, as I used my night eyes to look closer, I saw a latch to a door in the basement. I opened it, skulking down in the basement.

It appeared to be a secret training room for this Khajiit. I was a bit surprised that this Khajiit, who was so skilled in Hand-to-hand, as to why he would want to keep this place a secret. I saw him reading a book and I fired my arrow at him. However, what happened next, I did not expect. He caught it. He caught my arrow.

J'ghasta looked at me through my camouflage and chuckled. He then dashed at me, kicking me in the stomach and knocking me on the floor. Before I knew what happened next, he was on top of me, my bow kicked away. He pulled off my hood and licked his lips for a moment before kissing me. Hard. Not that he was a bad kisser, mind you. I had a job to do.

I punched him away and he wiped some blood off of his face. J'ghasta only smiled even more and sprinted at me. I pulled out Sufferthorn and tried to hit him, but he landed some sort of attack on me, paralyzing me for a few seconds. He was a master, after all; he probably enjoyed this.

J'ghasta then came behind me and wrapped his legs around my waist, attempting to get me back on the floor. He then bit into my shoulder, right through the armor. This guy was trying to tap into something inside me. Something primal. It was like he was trying to make me succumb to the feral charm all of us Khajiit. I could feel his massive size on top of me as he began petting me, purring into my ear. There was some sort of flash in both our eyes. I had to stay focused and do the job, but a part of me just wanted to have him have his way with me. I decided to use this to my advantage and, with one hand, carefully reaching for Sufferthorn.

J'ghasta then began kissing me again. I had to admit, he was doing this on purpose; so, I let him think he had me under his seductive spell. I returned the kiss full on and began trailing my free hand down his back, rubbing his muscular, furry chest. He growled at me, saying that it was a pity that I was an assassin and he was the target. He would show me just how much of a master he is with his hands.

I reached Sufferthorn and hit his leg. He growled and let go. As he tended to his wound, I stabbed him, again, and again, in rage. I kept stabbing him until I could see the blood pouring all over my face and armor. I panted for a few moments as I stopped and saw his lifeless corpse lay before me in the secret room. I shook my head and, putting Sufferthorn and my bow away, began to clean myself up. I used some cloth I had found and wiped the blood away. I then left the body in the secret cellar, and, as I exited, covered the door with even more cloth.

I retired to Olav's Tack and Tap that night, exhausted. I had never felt anything like that before. The kinship of murdering a Khajiit like that. He obviously knew how to do what he did, but, I cannot help but wonder about that secret basement.

No, it was nothing. After I rest, I complete my next target and get paid…

Next Chapter:  
>Underground Lunacy!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 34: Psychotic Break 

After resting in Bruma, I discovered my next drop location to be at the Old Bridge near the Imperial City. It was just across the Waterfront and so I swam across it with the Jewel of the Rumare. I have to say, it has been fairly handy for me and, as I approached the bridge at the dead of night, I had no idea how handy it would come in for my next assignment.

In an old rotted out box underneath the bridge, I took the sack of money in it and my new orders. I stayed under the bridge and read the orders. It appears there was a wanted criminal by the name of Shaleez. She was an Argonian hunter who had a bounty on her head. Reports indicated she was holed up in the Flooded Mine near Bravil. Not a bad place, considering Argonians can breathe underwater. It was also reported she was a psychopath and extremely dangerous. Great, a madman with a sword. I should be so lucky.

I journeyed to Bravil and found the Flooded Mine. As I could guess from the name, it was literally a pool of water that was once a mine shaft. I had the Jewel of Rumare on me and I pulled out my bow. No doubt, she would attack me if I got near her. She was a wanted criminal, but, if I could escape to the town Bravil guard fast enough, they can do the work for me. They would end up killing her, and my hands would be cleaned. Not that I mind getting them stained with blood, but, after J'ghasta, I really needed a fresh kill to focus. By Sithis, he still haunts me.

I dove into the water and began traversing the narrow passageways. I was not worried about drowning; the Jewel would protect me from that. I had to worry about how this crazy Argonian will attack me. There is a reason she is dangerous. The passageways are dark, even with my night eyes, but I continue anyway. The mine was probably robbed of its riches a long time ago, but now had only one thing left for it; water. That, and a target I had to kill.

I surfaced and she must have seen me. She tried to cut me with the sword. I ducked underneath the water and swam as fast as I could. Shaleez was right on me and, just as I was about to get to the cave entrance, she stabbed me in the leg with a sword. I screamed in pain and turned, rolling out of the way on the cave floor. She missed and I pulled out Sufferthorn and hit her with it. Somehow, she pulled out a dagger and destroyed mine. I ducked another sword strike and, pulling out my bow, began firing arrows into her. I kept dodging, the water splashing and its echoes filling the cave. I could tell she was weakening as one of the arrows must have penetrated that cuirass she was wearing. It was ornate, and so was that sword she hit me with. I had to get my hands on it. It would definitely come in handy.

I tried to get to the entrance outside again, but she was blocking me. I had to fight her; there was no way my plan was going to work. I grunted and strained; my muscles were aching after the last fight I had with my target. I fired another shot at close range again.

It all seemed to go by in slow motion. I could see Shaleez lunge at me, then, somehow, her sword was dropped to the ground and she began falling backwards, as if a powerful force had repulsed her. I watched as her body slowly went limp and it fell to the ground, dead. I saw the sickly bloody mess of Argonian flesh began to seep into the ground.

I panted and fell to the ground. I spent the next couple of hours healing and tending to my wounds. That bitch was tough. I hope to the Night Mother and to Sithis that I never had to go through with that again. I searched Shaleez's body and found the weapons that destroyed my daggers. I worked the short sword and tried to get my arm to work. The sword had a good weight about it and I definitely could use it in my arsenal of daggers, swords, and bows. I even managed to get the armor off of her. If I repaired it, I could sell it and get a bonus for the contract. I chuckled as I headed to Bravil, covering up my wounds.

I had my equipment repaired and I drifted off to sleep, resting my aching bones…

Next Chapter:

Another Contract


	35. Chapter 35

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 35: Have Merchant, Will Travel to Kill 

The repair costs were egregious to say the least; that bitch Shaleez nearly cost me a lot of my equipment. Still, it was worth it, in a way. After resting, I found that the next drop location was Fort Redman, right across from the Nocturnal Shrine. I journeyed to the fort and found a coffin on the outside. I opened it, praying that no vampires were in the area. Luckily, there was no vampire, but I did receive my payment, my orders, and something else; another piece of paper.

I ventured out of the fort and read the orders. There was a Dark Elf merchant named Alval Uvani that needed to be killed. Unlike some of my other targets, this one moved around a lot between towns, and he was a master of destruction magic. Oh, joy. A master mage. This is exactly what I needed.

As I read on, however, I did find one weakness he had; it seems he becomes paralyzed whenever he drinks mead. The honey in mead triggers an allergic reaction that causes severe paralysis. I wonder if I could slip mead into his drink and take him out that way.

According to the schedule, Alval would be in Skingrad right now. I headed there and, on the way, stopped by the manor I had to kill all those party guests earlier. I had to find some mead and I did so in the basement. I walked over to the West Weald Inn and looked around. I paid a visit to the alchemist in the basement and he gave a weak Elixir of Exploration. I figured I could use it later.

I watched him upstairs and shook my head; I had to kill him in such a way that I would not attract witnesses or guards. Since he was going to Bruma next, I could ambush him on the way over there and have the guard think it was merely a robbery gone bad. There are plenty of highwaymen patrolling the roads all over the kingdom. It would be nothing more than that.

I waited until nightfall and saw him leave the hotel. He was not the most hospitable Dark Elf I had met. He practically threatened everyone he met, so I was going to have to figure a way for him to drink the mead, and then slit his throat. This was not going to be easy.

I followed him out of Skingrad in the middle of the night, and I followed him, staying out of sight. That was not hard to do; the Ring of Khajiiti helped me tremendously. I wanted to kill him as far away from Skingrad as possible, but mindful of the patrols in the area as well. Every so often, he looked back, mindful of his surroundings. However, he did not see me, but I could see him quite clearly.

As I saw him venture forth out of town, he was ambushed by three goblins. I stayed in the shadows; those pesky creatures paid me no mind. I watched in anticipation; maybe if I ambushed him when the goblins had him, I could make it look like the goblins killed him. Even better.

I watched him cast spells, the flurry of colors and spell incantations penetrating the silence. I could hear him curse and some of the goblins squeal in pain as he hit, the sick green goblin blood spilling on the ground. He definitely looked like he was doing well.

At least, until more goblins began to gang up on him, hitting him with clubs; that was when I could see him taking a beating. He tried to heal, but one of the clubs sickeningly cracked across his head. He fell down in a heap and I watched as the goblins began tearing the flesh of his bones. They savagely ate him, ripping the clothes off to get to the succulent, meaty flesh of the Dark Elf. I decided to leave as to not wishing to become their dessert.

Although I did not kill him, I did find a sort of satisfaction in the job. I would get paid, and the goblins took care of the problem of the watch. People will believe that this merchant died of a goblin swarm and my hands would be clean. No one could implicate me.

I loved it…

Next Chapter:

The Next Drop…


	36. Chapter 36

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 36: On a Mountain Top 

I rested and got my equipment repaired in the Imperial City, and proceeded to my next dead drop location, which was in the Imperial City, in an old, hollowed out tree stump. I received my payment and then proceeded to the next target.

I sat on the stump and read the order. I was to assassinate a man named Havilstein Hoar-Blood, a Nord Barbarian that camped out in the mountains of Gnoll Mountain. I checked my map and noticed that this camp site was just east of Bruma, in the mountains. The orders also indicated that this Nord Barbarian was highly skilled with an axe. My best bet would be to go into the camp at night and assassinate him there.

I journeyed to Bruma and noticed it was still light out. I decided to prepare for my journey and bought some upgraded alchemical equipment and ingredients to make my poisons. I also bought some things to make Shield potions, because, knowing an axe-wielding barbarian, I was going to be in for a long fight. I even checked with local weapon shops to see if there was anything else I could use. Finally, I set out.

It was dark as I set out in the cold night. It was colder than normal for me; I could feel the slight wind cut into my face. I buttoned up my cloak as best I could and continued onward. I managed to find a path that led up the mountain, but the mountain was too steep for me to climb. My feet and legs ached as I struggled to find a way up, pushing myself further and further up the mountain. On top of that, it was already starting to snow. More than once, I fell down the side, but managed to catch myself on one of the rocks. I got on top of it and steadied myself. I was determined to do this.

Though my face was slightly sweaty, I managed to get to the top, and the cold air was biting into my skin, freezing my sweat. I trudged up the fresh snow and got to the top of the mountain. I nearly collapsed, so I rested for a minute in the shadow of a tree and waited. Right below me, I could see the fire of the campsite. I guess I had found it. I noticed the Nord, and he had a hound with him. He and the hound were at opposite ends of the camp and I followed his movements. I will take the hound out first and let him fall off the side of the cliff, having the Nord think that his companion fell off. I got my arrow ready and, attempting to compensate for the wind and my shortened sight because of the snow, I fired.

I hit the wolf dead on, he fell over the side of the cliff, dead. I chuckled to myself; that was one of the luckiest shots around. Too bad no one will know about it. I watched as the Nord looked on, admiring the night air. He seemed immune to the effects of the cold. Little did he realize I was going to touch him with the cold touch of death. I dropped down on the side of the cliff and into the camp site. I stayed cloaked in the Ring's power and fired my arrow. I got his attention and we began fighting in the snow. I rolled out of the way as he dropped his heavy axe near me. He was fast for a Nord Barbarian, so I had to think faster. I kept firing my bow and managed to hit him in his shoulder. It only seemed to encourage him.

We tussled for hours, it seemed, in the snow. I managed to get a few shots in before the one I wanted to land hit him in the throat. He keeled over and I watched him die. The snow began blanketing his corpse. I recovered the arrows and took his axe. I then tore down the camp site, throwing the food away and extinguishing the flames. I undid the tent and it fell off the cliff side. Finally, I moved the body over the edge and it fell down the icy slope, hitting numerous rocks along the way. I could hear the bones crack at each point. No doubt, some ugly scavengers would come and devour the barbarian.

I then returned to Bruma and curled up near the fire with some hot cider. I checked in and went to bed, tired. I never did like the cold…

Next Chapter:

The Next Target…


	37. Chapter 37

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 37: Out of Luck 

My next drop point was in an Ayelid ruins called Nornal. It was near the farm house Drakelowe, so I journeyed to the farm house, swam across the river, and hiked through the woods. No one would suspect me out there, and, as I skulked through the wilderness on my way to the ruin, not even the animals took notice of me, despite it was the day time.

I arrived at the ancient ruins and proceeded inside. After dispatching a mud crab along the way, I found that I had to dive underwater to a sunken chest to get to my orders. As I did, I held my breath, not even bothering to put on the Jewel of the Rumare. I got the contents out of the chest and, as I dried off, I read the letter.

I was to assassinate Ungolim, a wood elf in Bravil. From what I understand of him, he prays at the statue of Old Lady Luck in Bravil every night. He has also bribed the guards and will probably attack anyone he even suspects of trying to attack him. The guards would not be a problem for me, since they have been paid off. However, the attacking on sight bit might be something I have to worry about. There is no telling what he is armed with, but I do remember the man that the order was talking about. I had seen him a couple of times when I was in Bravil, and I always wondered why he was there every day. Perhaps he was a degenerate gambler and did not make a payment. I shook my head; no, I have to stay focused.

I arrived in Bravil at night and proceeded to look around the town. I was careful to stay in the shadows, but I did get a good look at my target. He was equipped with a bow. Well, this meant that I did not have to get close to him. I could use that to my advantage. I began skulking for a good place to take a shot and I found one near the statue. I got into position and carefully pulled the bow string back with an arrow. I let the arrow fly.

Somehow, my aim was a little off, as it only grazed him. He got to cover behind the statue and only moved out of the way to shoot. We continued the shooting match for a while, arrows flying in the air, hitting the statue and the wooden frame of the house I was using. Though I got a few hits in, he was still standing. I had to find another way to get to him. I had a potion of invisibility that lasted for only a short time. I drank it and jumped down, running to the other side of the statue, behind some cover. The wood elf archer did not know where I was until an arrow shot him in the back. The target was still staggering and, as I approached, stabbed him with my Blade of Woe. It was over; Ungolim was dead.

Suddenly, I felt something. My blood turned to ice water as a cold, familiar stare was cast upon me. I did not have to know who it was who was giving me that stare, as I felt it once before. The air grew cold around me as I turned and was surprised.

It was Lucien, and he looked upset…

Next Chapter:

An Assassin amongst Assassins.


	38. Chapter 38

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 38: Assassin amongst Assassins Part 1 

Lucien cursed himself at being too late to stop me. He was on a tirade about what I was doing and he was going to kill me, but I was confused. Even in his anger, Lucien took a moment to notice I was completely confused about the whole thing. I followed the dead drop orders to the letter, literally. Lucien then realized what was going on and he shook his head. He began explaining that, after the Draconis family murders, my orders were being switched with that of members of the Black Hand. I had been unknowingly killing members of the Black Hand starting with J'ghasta. Oh, I was in trouble. What was worse, according to Lucien, was that I had just finished off the Listener.

Lucien explained that there was a traitor in the Dark Brotherhood. I had heard of such a rumor from one of the other assassins at the Sanctuary so very long ago, but I never really thought of anything of it. Now, it was coming into full circle. The rest of the Black Hand members know I am an innocent pawn in all of this, according to Lucien. Lucien believes the Black Hand thinks he is the traitor. His fort is compromised and he has instructed me with the following; head to Anvil and wait at the next drop point. Once there, confront diplomatically whoever comes and handles the barrel. Find out what they know. Lucien would wait for me at Apple Watch, where the first member of the Draconis family was murdered. It should be safe there.

He then disappeared into the night.

I shook my head in confusion. Was it the fight that made me delirious? Did I really do this?

I shook my head for a moment, then scavenged the body of the Listener. I recovered some arrows and managed to take the bow. It was the Bow of Silence, and I smirked; this would definitely come in handy against mages. I then traveled to Anvil.

I arrived at midday and there was already a rain mixed with the salty air. I shook my head and waited near the barrel behind the statue in the pond. As I waited, I paced. I was careful to stay out of sight to ensure that I could see my target. It did make sense; a lot of those targets were tough, especially Shaleez. I guess I really did bungle it, but a part of me actually wondered about something. I was able to systematically eliminate the ruling council of the Black Hand by myself, one at a time. They were supposed to be the best of the best, blessed by the unholy Night Mother with powers that make even demons quake. Yet, I was able to beat them. Either I was a better assassin than I thought, or they were not as good assassins as they thought. Regardless, I had done it, and now, I am here, learning who the traitor is, and why is he doing this.

I walk around the statue silently, blessed with invisibility by the Ring of Khajiiti. I then notice a man approaching the barrel. The man is slight and feeble looking, despite being so young. I watch him carefully move the lid off of the barrel and place an envelope in it. I tap him on the shoulder and he is startled. I glare at him, and I ask simply what was he doing. He then began babbling, saying that a robed man paid him to put the order in here. He kept babbling, saying that this robed man was held up in a lighthouse basement, and this guy Ulfgar Fog-Eye would know more. He rented the place to this man. The coward then ran off.

I decided to go to the light house and find this Fog-Eye. As I went through the house, I found him, coming from the light house. I demanded he give me the key for the Dark Brotherhood and he trembled, saying something unholy was happening down there. I spat on the ground near him, took the key and, drawing my dagger, skulked inside. I had no worry of Fog-Eye alerting the guard; he was weaker than he looked.

I skulked into the basement. When he said something was unholy down here, he was not kidding. I saw the mangled carcass of a dog lying on the ground, and several bodies dug up. I saw a woman stripped naked, her spine arched inhumanly over a piece of furniture. I heard the sound of something coming from the other side of a door way and, as I opened it, saw a crazed dog foaming at the mouth. I killed the dog without too much trouble and then took note of the room around me.

It seemed more like a shrine than anything. There was blood stained all over the walls and floor, and a coffin was pried open. Most of it was bones, but, on the table itself, there was a head of a woman. It looked to be old and rotted, like it was buried for a long time. I shook my head; this traitor had to be sadistic. For a moment, I thought this was Lucien giving me the run around, but, as I looked around, I came across a journal near the shrine.

The journal was the ranting work of a man obsessed with wiping out the Dark Brotherhood completely. Though it does not mention any names, it does indicate that this traitor had worked his way up to the ranks of the guild, eventually becoming a member of the Black Hand. It went on to say that this traitor was going to murder everyone in the Dark Brotherhood, including the Night Mother, because, years earlier, the man had lost his mother to an assassination, and this was his payback. It even mentioned killing Lucien.

Now, I know Lucien is not a traitor. But, who is? I had to get to Applewatch before it was too late…

Next Chapter:

The Exciting Conclusion


	39. Chapter 39

**S'raffa Assassin Fic **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Bethesda Studios. I own S'raffa. _

Chapter 39: Assassin amongst Assassins Part 2 

The journey from Anvil to Applewatch was long and arduous, but I had to keep going. I had not gotten any sleep in almost a day, but I had to keep going. Lucien was loyal to a fault to the Dark Brotherhood. I had to get this journal to him and absolve him of the crime he is accused of committing.

As I ventured north, I could feel the biting mountain air. I was tired and weary from my travel, but I had to keep going. I had to keep going for his sake. He took me in and helped me have a family. I owe him everything.

I panted as I reached the farm house. As I entered, however, something was wrong. There were four other robbed figures in the room. Lucien was hung upside-down and dead, no doubt tortured in some sadistic fashion by the Black Hand. I was too late. I was too late to save him.

Arquen, one of the Speakers, approached me. She seemed delighted to see me for some reason. She said that the traitor has been punished and now the Dark Brortherhood was purified of its traitor. No, this is all wrong. The traitor still walks the room. I know it. My instincts as both a cat and an assassin began flaring up, warning me. The traitor was in the room. I could feel it. However, I had to keep silent on the matter. For all I know, there could be more than one traitor.

Arquen then said that we would be meeting the Night Mother in her crypt for advice on how to proceed with the next course of action. According to Arquen, Lucien had damaged the Brotherhood extensively and they needed the Night Mother to help. She then promoted me to Speaker and handed me the Black Hand Robes. I was stunned. I knew I was moving up in the Brotherhood, but this was a little more than I could bear. She said to meet me here at midnight and we would go to the crypt.

I headed back to Bruma and rested at the Inn. I sat in my room all day, wondering what I could do next. I knew that traitor was there, I just knew it. Or, maybe Arquen was right. Maybe Lucien really was a traitor. Maybe I was letting my love for my family blind me to the truth; that Lucien had arranged this whole thing, even the diary. I had to admit, it was good. He even had me fooled. Still, if Lucien was not the traitor, I had to make sure. One of those four people is the traitor, or all of them are. Either way, I had to protect the Night Mother at all costs. I knew that traitor was there. I just knew it.

The day went by rather quickly, and, the night crept even quicker. I left Bruma and headed to Applewatch at midnight. Donning my new robe, I looked in a mirror at Applewatch and smiled. I liked it. It suited me perfectly. I kept my dagger close to me and talked with Arquen. I was ready to meet the Night Mother.

Through a spell she cast, the five of us were teleported to Bravil, to the statue of Lady Luck. Arquen chuckled that the statue had a secret and, as I watched, I looked around to make sure no one was around for this. There was an unholy ritual, words and phrases in an indecipherable language came forth from their mouths. In a moment, the statue shriveled and moved back, revealing a trap door. I was surprised, and thought it was clever; where better to hide in than in plain sight. We then ventured forth underground.

The crypt was rather small, but I did notice several coffins and caskets. The place had a haunting about it, and I liked it. I then cast my eyes upon the Night Mother.

She was a specter of an old woman, but I could not see her eyes. I was stunned speechless. I was expecting something a bit more…magnanimous. You know; something a bit more powerful. However, I kept that to myself. Arquen approached her and, after paying her respects and homage, asked her of what to do next now that the traitor was exterminated. The Night Mother looked at her and said that the traitor was still amongst them. And, that was when he made his move.

Mathiew Bellamont killed two of the assassins near me. It was him. It was the real traitor. My blood began to burn hot; angry that I was used like this. I was put in harm's way because of this mad man and his delusions of revenge. I was going to make him pay.

I drank a potion of Shield to protect me and, pulling out Sufferthorn, Arquen and I charged. Never had such a rage come over me before; I was mad. Mad that I had to kill my family at the sanctuary. Mad that I killed members of the Black Hand. And I was mad most of all for this bastard killing Lucien. Lucien's death will be avenged. I swear it.

Mathiew was fast and he came at me with his sword. He hit me with it, but I did not care. I hardly felt the blow as I stabbed him in the chest. Arquen then stopped and watched as I kept stabbing him. Again, and again. The knife thrust in and pulled out with unearthly speed, more so than I thought I was capable of delivering normally. I kept stabbing him, eventually straddling him and kept killing him. I saw his robes starting to soak in blood, but I was not letting up. I kept going and going, even after I had killed him. I stabbed his lifeless corpse a few more times, until I saw he was dead. And, for the first time in my life, I cried.

I cried that my family had to suffer like this. My family, the people of the sanctuary, suffered tremendously because of this raving lunatic. Lucien really was innocent, and I let him die. Arquen put her hand nervously on my shoulder. I looked down at my robes and they were covered in the traitor's blood. I wanted to get out of them quickly, not wanting that bastard to even torture me in death.

The Night Mother waved her hand and the blood disappeared from my clothes. I turned and she smiled at me. She then explained that, for a long time, she had been following my progress throughout the Dark Brotherhood and she was impressed. She said I had a heart as black as midnight, and that she really did feel it was time for a change. I could not speak; I felt it would be disrespectful to argue. Not that I agreed with her, either.

The Night Mother said I was promoted to Listener, and that Arquen will be my servant throughout all of my days. I could have all the treasures in the caskets and I took them all. The Night Mother also bestowed upon me the true power of the Blade of Woe. I took it out and felt its darkness coursing through me. When I was ready to perform my new duties, she then teleported us to the Sanctuary. Arquen explained that she would handle the day-to-day affairs of recruiting for the Dark Brotherhood again. I could give her a list whenever I was in Bravil to her for contracts that had to be taken care of and I would get a part of the profits.

I had finally ascended to one of the highest positions of the Dark Brotherhood. I admit, I liked it a lot.

End of S'raffa Assassin Fic


End file.
